


Harry Potter has come to Durmstrang!?!?

by Anikley_lunagood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Durmstrang Student Harry Potter, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anikley_lunagood/pseuds/Anikley_lunagood
Summary: What happens if Petunia Dursley uses a tad bit of the information she has about the Wizarding World to change where Harry goes.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Viktor Krum/Harry Potter
Comments: 88
Kudos: 509
Collections: Fanfics Harry Potter não concluidas, Harry Potter Centric Fanfiction





	1. Letters in Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> I've been inspired to write this story for sometime. Since I first watched the first movie. When Draco says, "so Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts". My mind was 'of course he has, where else can he go to learn to be a wizard?' Then in book four we learn about other schools. 'He could have gone there- duh'. But why did Draco think that Harry would have gone to any of the other schools? Because he is Harry Potter and any other school would have been proud to have him. And since the wizarding public didn't know where Harry was, for all Draco knew he was in another country. Or raised by wizards that would have preferred for Harry to go to another school.   
> I first imagined him at Beuxbatons but it didn't fit well. It would probably be a too hard a change on Harry and the Dursleys would never agree to it. Then in book seven we learn how Durmstrang kicked Grindelwald out. 'But why didn't Hogwarts kick out Tom Riddle?' 'Why was Krum so willing to take a Muggleborn to the dance and why is Karkaroff's biggest complaint about her is she may be spying for Harry? Not her "blood statis".  
> Hence this story. I will apologize in advance, the Dursleys will be just a bit smarter. Ginny, Ron, and Molly bashing.. pretty bad. Mild Dumbledore bashing as well. Things will happen differently then the books.. but if they don't then its just the books. I will give a bit of what I imagine Hogwarts will be like without Harry Potter there to guide the plot. 
> 
> Finally we start after the Zoo, after Harry's been in the cupboard for a week for the snake. After the first couple days of letters from Hogwarts being ignored.

Chapter one:  
The letters in the eggs 

Harry knew he was in deep trouble. He was always being punished for things he didn't do, couldn't do, or could have not have been part of. The punishments were usually okay. Banished to his cupboard- room now, with no, or minimal food for so many days. Mostly because if Harry showed up to school with bruises and broken bones someone would ask questions. But on school holidays and really bad times that wasn't enough to keep him unharmed. An excuse that his cousin got too carried away while they played was ignored by the school. 

He'd learned years ago how to pick locks. He'd sneak into the kitchen after his uncle and his cousin had their midnight snacks and grab something from dinner and as much packaged food as he dared. Never the first or last of any box and only one, with as much as they ate it was hard for anyone to keep count although they'd tried a couple times. Other then what he ate right then -he hid everything else in an air tight container he found in the lost and found at school. He learned the dangers both to his food and to his ability to continue to sneak food on no bugs or rodents getting to the food he stored. Any wrappers would only go in the trash after his family had gone on a frenzy of eating what he had a wrapper of or at school if he had the chance. 

This time was different. He'd gotten his first letter. Ever. And his aunt and uncle had gone white with worry. Not for him of course but from whatever the letter meant. Then more and more came. Each day the letter wasn't replied to more came. He didn't know how, or why. Today, the day after his uncle had boarded up every window and crack in the house, when Aunt Petunia had cracked open the eggs right after receiving them from the very confused milk man. Each egg had a letter. Harry didn't know if he'd survive the beating he knew was coming after seeing the look on his Uncle Vernon's face. 

However, unexpectedly his aunt stepped in and made his cousin Dudley and himself leave the kitchen. Harry wanted to run to his room and barricade everything against the door. But just as he went towards the door of the kitchen aunt instructed him to sit in the living room. She also instructed Dudley to pack an overnight bag he was going to stay the night at Pier's house. She was reaching for the phone just then so Harry knew she was calling Pier's mom. So he did as instructed, if he wasn't in the living room when his aunt and uncle were ready for him whatever his punishment was would be so much worse.   
********* 

What Harry Potter did not know was that the night before. After his Uncle Vernon had tired himself out putting wood over everything his Aunt Petunia had her first words about the letters since they started. 

"Vernon, my dear." She was sitting at her vanity, while he was still dripping from the shower he'd had to take after working himself into a lather trying to keep his family safe from her sister's kind. She still loved him, even after all these years. Everything he'd done was for his family. Even they way he treated her nephew. They had found that the happier Harry Potter was, the more accidental magic he performed. So to keep him from putting himself and them in danger they kept him as low as they could. Because the other side- too sad or too injured, even too hungry would cause accidental magic. It was a difficult line. But they did their best. Now they were treading the line with the rest of the wizarding world. She knew better then what she'd hinted before the danger they were in. They didn't want Harry at Hogwarts. The headmaster was one of those who had a hand in training the madman who had killed her sister- something her sister had told her in confidence. And in not truly training her sister and her husband to defend themselves against him. He was the one who put the protections that her sister swore who keep them safe. And it didn't. Maybe her sister wasn't her favorite person after it was revealed she was what she was. But she was family. The last of her family other then what was under this roof. 

"Yes, Pet." 

She knew with those words he still loved her. 'Pet'. The name he'd given her from the first time she'd said yes to their first date. The day her parents had died. Her wedding day and throughout their life together. 

"Love, they won't stop. He's too important to them. He's not a boy, he's a symbol to them. A choice piece of meat to be picked over and trained just enough to throw at their public as how good a job they can do to protect. To rise above the war they raged." 

Vernon Dursley, all 21 stone of him wobbled over to her went to his knees and took her hands. "I swear to do all in my power to stop them. I swore it when we took him in. I will swear it to my last breath." 

She put her one of her hands to his face, and looked deeply into the eyes she knew as well as her own. "I know you will, and it isn't going to be enough. And I don't want to lose you, my heart." She took a deep breath. "I remember how to get to were we need to get his school supplies, I also remember there being a bank there. It was ran by these horrible- nasty creatures, but when we took my sister the first time they asked if she was going to Hogwarts, as though there was an option. And when my sister was in her fourth year she had two pen pals, one from somewhere in the USSR and another in France. The letters arrived by owl- like They do. She told me that there are schools like hers all over the world. That they teach different things but the basics are the same."   
Vernon sat back on his heels. "But Pet, you told me you didn't want him in that world at all."  
"And I don't, but the school we choose for him is bound to protect him while he is there. By Their ways." Even now she would NOT say the M- word. Especially in her own room. "But I fear they Will Not Stop. But if we make arrangements for another school, perhaps a better school they will be forced to." 

"I trust in your ability to keep this out, but they are wiley. If they do get even one letter tomorrow we will take the boy to that bank and get what needs to be done, done." 

"I don't want Dudley going. " Vernon was adamant. 

"No, if we do get a letter I'll calls Pier's mom. She owes me enough favors for taking her horrible son so they can have dinners out without him. We'll have Dudley spend the night there. A treat for us taking Harry to town without him. Maybe we'll take him to the arcade and let him run wild for a few hours on Saturday." When Vernon smiled she knew they had a deal. She helped him up and tucked him into bed. Then curled up on his other side and fell peacefully asleep. Her family would be safe. And her nephew would not be under that old goats thumb like her sister was.  
************ 

After Petunia had sent the boys to they're respective destinations she called Mrs. Polkiss. She hated the horrible woman and her son. They always used Petunia's generosity and caused more then one bought of Problems out if her nephew. Even encouraging Dudley to mistreat Harry to get a reaction they could make worse. But having the ability to get someone to take Dudley right now was paramount to her plans. While on the phone she explained that Harry had been invited to a special school and they were going into town to get more information. She also told Polkiss that they would make sure Dudley was good and fed before dropping him off. But beyond that there he would be their's to fill. 

After the phone call she checked on Vernon. His color was better and he was almost breathing normally. She then grabbed the hammer and pulled out the nails from around the kitchen door. She wanted her home normal as soon as possible. She couldn't help but think this gave her a reason to set up for a new coat of paint inside her home. Afterward taking care of the kitchen door she smiled at her husband and took his hands, "now you do the front door. I'll make sure Duddykins has everything packed. Then we'll swing by takeaway and get us all some breakfast sandwiches. We'll drop Duddy off and take care of the Boy." 

As Petunia went upstairs to look in on her precious son, Vernon took the hammer to the front door. He knew his nephew was already wound up so didn't bother with him. If he tried the boy would have another Fit and the day would be even worse. He knew his Pet was right. How else could you explain letters in eggs? Only their kind could do it-Their way. If they could do that they could, and maybe would do much more.. and worse. 

They needed to get the boy somewhere protected. And even though they were told their home would be as long as the boy lived here. Clearly they didn't mean against their own. 

He pulled the last nail just as Petunia came back down with an excited Dudley right behind her. She was carrying her purse and a hat. She went straight to the living room with it. 

"Here boy, put this on. Do NOT take it off until I tell you to." 

They proceeded to the nearest drive through take away and ordered a dozen sandwiches and a coffee for Vernon, tea for Petunia, extra large fizzy for Dudley and water for Harry.

Then Harry and Petunia each got a sandwich the rest were split between Dudley and Vernon. 

By the time Petunia marched Dudley up to Pier's front door he'd eaten and drank everything given him. Harry couldn't tell what was said but after giving her son and long hug and kiss on each cheek she immediately turned back around and marched back to the car. 

Harry was honestly baffled. He'd gotten breakfast, so he didn't THINK they were taking him somewhere to kill him. Other then instructing him to keep on the hat they hadn't said anything at all to him. So he sat quietly. Figuring not asking questions when everything was odd but smooth was a wise decision. 

He gaped though when he realized his uncle was making the turn to go into town.   
Approximately two hours later they were pulling into Charring Cross Road and with Aunt Petunia's hands tightly clinging to her purse directed Uncle Vernon to a parking space on the side of a very old fashioned road. 

She got out and waved both of them to do the same. "Take the boy's arm Vernon. You should be able to see everything then." She took what looked like one of his letters out of her purse and held it close. 

"Listen close Boy. Where we are going isn't really safe for you. You are to keep your mouth shut and your eyes to the ground." She the adjusted the hat so it was just barely above his eyes. 

Turning she marched them to the door of a pub Harry barely noticed before she opened the door. He really did want to look around this place he'd never been. But he knew the rules- no questions and he was already on thin ice so he kept his eyes down as instructed. Vernon's hand closed around his arm tighter a few times as Aunt Petunia said something about entryway and "mugged raised", before being directed to a side door and into an alley. He glanced up when he heard grating of bricks together, but thought he was imagining things because it looked like wall was moving. He looked back down after only a couple seconds. The grip on his arm was almost grinding and he didn't need it broken before whatever was going to happen happened. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was sure whatever it was, was pivotal in his life. He was then jostled forward. 

"Pet?" His uncle Vernon whispered. 

"Right there, the large white building. That's the bank. We'll go straight there." She turned just enough to check Harry's eyes and hat. "Don't lose him now. We're almost done. " 

Once again she led the charge. Straight down the road. When Harry did look up he could scarce believe what he saw. Strange creatures, people in odd clothes, and odd smells when he didn't dare glance around anymore. But Aunt Petunia was true to her word. They were being led into a large white building and going to a desk in quick order. 

When it became their turn, Aunt Petunia placed the letter on the counter and asked to see someone about options privately. 

Within seconds they were being escorted into an office where a strange looking man was sitting. He was very tiny, he had very sharp looking teeth and long spindly fingers. 

"So you state that this is Harry Potter?" Came a gruff seemingly unhappy voice. 

"It is indeed. We have the letter to prove it. As you know only those involved in such letters can obtain one. " Aunt Petunia stated. 

Harry didn't know why but she had become spokes person for the group. Usually such things fell to Uncle Vernon. But she was, but the was no way some of the words that came out of her mouth were English. 

She began speaking of a dumble door. And warty hogs. Pulling out a piece of worn paper from her purse and handing that to the bank "man". She began explaining. - 

Petunia was revelling. She knew one day she would get her chance to tell someone in this world what was really going on with Their precious "Boy Who Lived". And truthfully she had figured it would only be after he got his letter. Her sister had been able to get into this alley with That Horrid Boy's mother. However the rest of the family was unable to go until she'd gotten her letter. The letter had been the key for the normal world relations to get into just this much of theirs. 

She could tell by the look on the goblin's face that the wizarding world had no clue as to where her nephew had been or how they had come to to have him. The letter, the one placed with the boy. The one and only communication she has had with anyone in their world until his letter. The letter from Dumbledore read like this: 

Dearest Petunia Dursley nee Evans; 

I am sorry to inform you that at about 8 pm on October 31st your sister Lily Potter nee Evans and her husband James Potter were killed by the dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort.   
Fortunately your nephew Harry survived the ordeal while said dark wizard has been temporarily vanquished. I believe that the love your sister had for her son is what saved him. I ask that you, as her last, closest blood relative continue this protection by welcoming this young child into your home and raise him alongside your own son.   
In addition I strongly advise you do not put him out, as there are those that will stop at nothing to find and destroy this child in retaliation for the loss of their leader. The wards that were placed on your home to protect both the child and your family. If you put him out those wards will fall. Those who can track the boy will find he had been there and destroy your family for the fun of it and for any information they can extract from you in the process. The child must be able to call your place home for a minimum of two weeks a year.   
Finally be aware this is a magical child. He WILL do magic accidentally. Any kind of extreme emotion will increase this likelihood, this is unfortunately a risk. The wizarding government has detectors just for this purpose. If it is destructive they will be at your home casting spells on you and your neighbors. Do your best to keep him as level as possible.   
It is my sincere hope that the next communication you will receive from the wizarding world should be Harry's invitation to Hogwarts. I look forward to seeing him at that time.   
Sincerely,  
Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore   
Order of Merlin First Class   
Headmaster of Hogwarts   
Supreme Muggwump  
Head of the Wizengamont

"Do you mind if I make a copy of this letter?" The little creature before her asked. 

"You can try. I have attempted to copy it, send it away, and show it to others. This is the first time I have successfully taken it out of the house. Any copies I make fade and other than my husband and son the page looks blank. Any time I leave with it on my person and attempt to take it from my home, it goes right back to the house. I think the only reason I could today is because I put it the same envelope as the school letter and it was protected. " 

"How about we just make a copy and see what happens? Perhaps the wards on the bank will protect the copy as it has the letter thus far?" 

So Petunia watched as he waved a hand over the page and reversed the move over another page. 

"Thank you Madam. Now I'm guessing you intend to send your nephew to Hogwarts, correct? We'll get the parchment work all set up and ready for you. " 

"Actually, actually no, I'd like to be able to talk to somebody about sending him to a different school. You see it is my belief that with Dumbledore's threat to my family in that letter you just copied that my family would not be safe and the fact that he sent dozens of letters to my home when I would not respond immediately to the school letter -tells me that he would not take a no for an answer . So are there any other schools that I can safely send my nephew to that is not in England?" 

A goblin then looked speculatively at Petunia, "Yes there are plenty schools all throughout the world there are many in here in Europe of course every continent has some my best suggestion as you stay in Europe though. Not only as the chances of him succeeding stronger but if what this document says is true when you need your nephew here for at least 2 weeks a year to ensure that the wards stay strong. " 

" OK well my sister used to get correspondence from a couple students one in France and the other in USSR or some where close to it. I was wondering if you knew of any thing of those two. You see my sister would go on and on how they offered courses that she'd was not offered." 

"Of course, Those schools would be Durmstrang in Eastern Eurpe and Beuxbaton in Western Europe. " 

"All right, let me see the documentation on them both." 

With that he handed her 2 large parchment papers. She handed one to Vernon and kept one for herself. 

The goblin noted that even with a parchment in his hand the large male had still not eased his hold on the boy's arm. 

"Petunia, this is the one. It only has two weeks of school off a year. Week of Christmas and New Years. That letter states he only has to call the place home two weeks a year. They are recommended to have furs for the winter which means it's bitter cold. Can't have too much fun if that's the case is it." He shook the boy slightly by the arm and smiled a truly terrifying smile. 

The goblin for the first time saw something on the boy's face, pain but it was something.  
Petunia read over her own page before responding to Vernon. She wanted to ensure she chose the best for them not the first she looked at it. However if her husband's choice was making him so happy she would be hard-pressed to turn him from it. Not to mention this school sounded far too cheerful and had summers off just as the English school.   
She pulled the page from Vernon and read over the information. Vernon was correct in that the school had summer classes particularly in classes that are primarily for outside studies and sports. Although first years will take a class on deportment and knowledge needed for his world, she also noticed that classes started in less than a week but he would be due in school for initial information tomorrow. Not wanting a delay in Vernon changing his mind nor Dumbledore getting involved before they got the boy behind the school security. 

She put forth the page back to the Thing and agreed with her husband "this one. Do you have a way to get him what he needs and him get there in time for tomorrow? " 

Receiving the parchment the goblin looked over the parchment to see the human couple had chosen to no surprise from what he had gotten from them. "Durmstrang, of course we have a way to get him there and everything he needs in that time. " 

He then pulled out a short stack of parchment. He looked to the three humans before him. "We will need three drops of blood from each of you, willingly given. From head of household, blood relative and the child himself. The parchment will be both legally and magically binding to Durmstrang. So none of you nor Dumbledore will be able to get it changed." 

"Blood, how barbaric." Was Vernon's only response. 

"Insurance," stated the goblin. "Upon your blood no one else will be able to force the child to any other school. " 

And so Petunia and Vernon Dursley signed, initialed and/or bled on about a dozen documents. Harry Potter three. 

When Petunia was done she marched over to Harry and grabbed the hat off his head and lifted his face to look at hers. "Harry, listen carefully, I know we've been holding you back from doing your best as to not upset Dudley. That stops now. You're grades do not reflect on him any longer. Do your best and learn everything you can. Avenge your parents and make them proud. Here, this was your mother's. Don't try to open it until you get to school. " Petunia then handed him a matchbook. "We will see you the week before Christmas; I'll send you some yarn so you can continue the charity knitting." 

She spoke a couple more sentences to the man in at the desk and her and Vernon left the room- neither with a backwards glance. 

Harry just stood there, he hadn't been instructed what to do so he just stared at the matchbook- noticing fine details that he couldn't quite make-out. It almost looked like doll furniture. Maybe his mother made it to occupy her time before she died. There was a latch that he could just fit his fingernail under. Which is probably what his aunt was referring to for waiting until at school to open it. 

He put it into his shirt pocket- right by his heart- and the only pocket he was wearing without a hole. 

He looked up as two tiny feet in two tiny brightly polished black shoes came into his line-of-sight. 

"Hello, Heir Potter. My name is Rogcrat. I am the Potter account manager. I was contacted when you walked into the bank and now that your school situation is handled we will take care of everything else before you head off tomorrow. Come with me." 

All Rogcrat heard was a barely audible, "yessir" and the slap of trainers on the marble floors. When the goblin looked back he could tell the shoes were far to big for the youngling and they were kept together by shinny silver tape. The youngling's entire wardrobe was at least two sizes too large and worn shiny in places. Rogcrat knew the family had money as the aunt and uncle were well dressed. Rogcrat would soon learn if it was a fashion statement by the youngling or if he'd had no choice. 

Harry followed the small man for about twenty minutes he looked around a bit but it was mostly shiny white walls and wooden doors every so many meters. They finally halted in front of intricately carved door. Clearly a language he didn't understand and various symbols covered it. 

"Durmstrang, after turning out one of the world's worst Dark Lord's has a policy in regards to new students. Every student is to be checked and physical and as mentally healed as possible by a neutral party before entering the school. It is something we have attempted to get all of the magic schools to do. With only full success in Durmstrang and partial success in Beuxbaton. Hogwarts absolutely refuses. There are additional measures at Durmstrang to help with ongoing treatments. 

In this room is an item that will record and heal your body and mind of any and almost all abuse, neglect and ailment since before you were born. Follow me." 

Into the room Harry followed Rogcrat into a room that looked much like a regular exam room. However, instead of a high exam table there was what looked like a solid gold tanning bed. To the right was a changing screen with a exam robe thrown over it. 

"Please, put the robe on take everything under off, and sit in the bed, a healer will enter as soon as you do." 

Harry gulped, but did as he was told. The second his bum hit the bed another small person walked in. This one was slightly more dainty in appearance. 

"This is Earguff, she will be your healer as she guides you through the process, " Rogcrat introduced. 

"Pleased to meet you," a slightly higher pitched voice came out of Earguff compared to Rogcrat. 

"You as well,"spoke Harry. 

Earguff glanced at Rogcrat and with a slight nod she began. She first had Harry lay in the bed and asked him to hand over he his glasses. He did so hesitantly. "You will get them back after if you need them," she states.

After the glasses were handed over she handed him a vial- "drink this it will make you sleep and make the healing quicker and stronger." 

Harry knocked it back like cough medicine and was grateful for it as the after taste was horrid making him fear the real taste. He felt drowsy almost instantly and laid back on the bed easily. 

Earguff waved a hand over the youngling verifying he was truly asleep. She then magiced his robe off and closed the lid. Humans were so weird about nudity and enclosures that over the years they'd found it just easier to knock them out before doing either chore. They would be clothed again and the enclosure open before they were awakened and none the wiser for the experience. Between being a healer and a goblin neither bothered her be in herself or others. She tapped on several ruins and turned to Rogcrat. "All the information will be on your desk as soon as it's gathered- both results and treatments. Since I can firmly tell you he has been abused and neglected for years-just based on what I visually observed it should be enough to add weight to removing his current magical guardian if the school parchments weren't enough already. " 

Rogcrat nodded and left the room. Earguff right behind him. The chamber all together would heal the boy faster without them in the room, the bed acting as a magnifier. By six the next morning the boy would be as healthy as if nothing at all bad had ever happened to his body. His mind would be clear and sharp as well. The emotional damage cleaned but not gone. No need to create a sociopath. There were various crystals in the bed that would absorb the damage and the goblins would use them as part of their prison system. No need to waste perfectly good pain. There were rarely used crystals for soul damage and used horribly often enough for sexual assault and abuse. 

Once the door was closed it disappeared. Only she would be able to get back in before six. And the boy would awaken about an hour after that. He would then be prepared as an Heir and sent to Bulgaria to shop for his goods with a school representative. 

*HHHHHH*  
At Hogwarts a very old man, with far too many names smiled widely when he noticed the symbol for the tracker on Harry Potter's acceptance letter entered Diagon Ally. So Petunia Dursley nee Evans would do magically right by her nephew- excellent. He gathered his robes around him and went down to inform his groundskeeper Rubeus Hagrid he would not be required to get Potter's letter to him in person. Unfortunately for Albus Dumbledore he wasn't in his office when the name Harry Potter was removed from the Hogwarts's admittance list upon completion of the parchment work enrolling Harry James Potter in Durmstrang. Also unfortunately for the headmaster he had decided to give himself a "job-well-done" vacation. As such no one would be the wiser to Harry not going to Hogwarts until the sorting ceremony over a month later.


	2. Health and Wealth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's results at Gringotts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have searched for information on many sites for information on Durmstrang, and the "Northern European" Wizarding World information. Since there is so little information I'm about to take complete artistic liscense. In addition I have yet to read a story where Harry Potter goes to Durmstrang as a student. If there any that are translated into English I'd love to know about it. 
> 
> I don't know any languages beyond English and some alternate language cuss words. If I do it wrong sorry- blame Google.  
> I don't own anything.. wish I did- but don't most of us who write these fictions?

Chapter 2  
Health and Wealth 

In Svalbard, Norway a much younger and fewer named headmaster sat in his office going over last minute preparations for the incoming students starting the very next day. He had matched all his new students to their  
eldre bror. The elder being a fourth or sixth year student- the year before determining exams to ensure the older students can give their best to get the younger adjusted to Durmstrang- with the understanding that the next year the younger would be a runner for the elder- running for books, snacks, and whatever the elder needed to ensure the best most successful study time and test results. 

Nearing the end of his lists and looking on in anticipation to a drink and dinner -he found to his incredulity a file for a new student. Nearly to the end and for a change perfect alignment of eldre bror and yngre bror- dammit he thought. And all of the sudden a new student. 

He opened the file and pinched himself. It was a file for none other then Harry Potter himself. It included full permissions from the child's current guardians to do whatever was needed for and to the child. The parchment had been only filed that day. He knew why at such a time- Dumbledore purposely sent out first year letters so late to discourage English first years from being eligible to go to another school. Durmstrang was mostly year around but started their first years after Quidditch season began- (early July due to weather restrictions during the cold weather months) as to keep them from qualifying for a spot. First year was hard enough without adding a sport to it. The French started later but enrollment was completed before the end of the previous year. 

Headmaster Igor Karkaroff rubbed his fingers through his duck tail goatee and thought deeply about his next moves. He finally had one over Dumbledore and he wasn't about to waste it. He thought of his left arm. The Dark Mark was still just visible under the skin. He'd joined the Death Eaters only hoping to get one over on the man. Dumbledore might have restrained from killing Grindelwald but he hadn't been as kind to the man's followers. Igor's father being one of them who was killed by Albus Dumbledore's wand. 

Which was why he'd entered the Death Eaters to begin with , and why he'd been so quick to sell out the other Death Eaters when caught. He'd been promised a shot at Dumbledore. When that hadn't even come close to happening before The Dark Lord's fall he knew he needed out of England. If Dumbledore ever put the pieces together he'd never last long enough to say so. Of course now he had multiple bolt holes with information on Dumbledore. Almost enough to put the man in Nurmengard himself. 

He had admired Grindelwald. A masochist for sure. But still a gentleman. Following Voldemort had been another experience all together. He'd been just as cruel to his followers as to his opponents. The main difference being he had more access to his followers. He hadn't cared if his target was pureblood, halfblood or muggleborn. Magical or not. None of it had mattered to Voldemort. Just killing and torture for the sake of it. Two completely different madmen nearly the same goals. 

Karkaroff was attempting wit and whiles to get to the top. He'd use the boy. Just as Dumbledore had intended to he was sure. 

Filling out some additional parchment work for the next day he decided he'd be the one to greet England's famous "boy-who-lived". 

******* 

At six the next morning Earguff opened the healing chamber. 

First she opened the chamber bed and redressed the youngling. The potion was designed to interact with the bed. It was one of the reasons the body had to be laying on the bed when the potion was administered. At the same time the minute the bed was opened the potion metabolized quickly and it usually only took an hour for the patient to awaken. But some patients awoke sooner. 

She then grabbed a case from under the bed and began filling it carefully with the crystals. They would be examined and recorded individually as to give the Goblin Nation evidence if they needed to take something to court. Earguff was sadly not surprised at seeing many of the crystals filled to capacity. The soul crystal was a shock. It was filled with a pitch black shard of soul and she was grateful it was no longer in the youngling. That alone may have caused any number of problems- both in the past as well as the future. 

She grab her copy of the results to sit and read while waiting for him to awaken. With as much damage as they pulled out of him he would be completely disoriented and she didn't want him waking by himself. She was really glad after reading half-way through that Rogcrat got his own copy in his office. The minute he read it she didn't doubt he'd be in the Healing Room with her. But he'd have time to cool down and hopefully not frighten her patient. He'd also have to forward a copy to Durmstrang so they had the information needed to settle the youngling. 

Twenty minutes after she began, she got through the entire thing. She was beyond upset. There'd rarely been a worse case of neglect since Gringotts had agreed to be a third party healing contractor for Durmstrang. She was beyond grateful his "family " had signed every parchment for Durmstrang. She was also thrilled the youngling wouldn't be taken to Hogwarts where he would have only seen a mediwitch for bumps and bruises. All of the damage would have been ignored. 

Ten minutes later Rogcrat walked in the chamber, first glancing at the youngling only to walk over to her and began speaking in Goblin about the results. His face was set in angry lines and Earguff could tell his was fighting his nature to run out and skewer the bastards that had hurt the youngling so much. But a consumate professional was Rogcrat. One of the reasons he was admired so and made in charge of one of the bank's oldest accounts. 

They wound through the lists of physical injuries first. When they got to the magical they went step by step through them: 

Magic Bound: 20%-Lily and James Potter  
Applied February 14th 1981  
Dissolve on it's own July 31st 1987

Soul Leach: attached by Killing Curse- Tom Marvolo Riddle/ Self Claimed Lord Voldemort Applied October 31st 1981 

Magic Bound: 20%-Albus Dumbledore  
Applied October 31st 1981 

Partial Obliviation: Albus Dumbledore  
Applied October 31st 1982 

Partial Obliviation: Albus Dumbledore  
Applied October 31st 1983 

Partial Obliviation: Albus Dumbledore  
Applied October 31st 1984 

Partial Obliviation: Albus Dumbledore  
Applied October 31st 1985 

Partial Obliviation: Albus Dumbledore  
Applied October 31st 1986 

Partial Obliviation: Albus Dumbledore  
Applied October 31st 1987 

Magical Leach: Albus Dumbledore  
Tuned to Albus Dumbledore  
Applied October 31st 1987 

Partial Obliviation: Albus Dumbledore  
Applied October 31st 1988 

Partial Obliviation: Albus Dumbledore  
Applied October 31st 1989 

They spoke on the situation and hoped the youngling could fill them in on everything when he became conscious. 

Ten minutes after Rogcrat walked in, the youngling started to stir. It was a little early but given the amount of magic that was now flowing through his veins they weren't surprised. 

First his body shuttered, like it'd finally realized that the blocks on 40% of the magic - and the soul leach that had been hurting him in gods only knew what ways were gone. Magic flared from the body. Searching for threats before his mind was even conscious enough to do so. 

His eyes began to flutter open, and closed tightly against whatever he alone could make out. 

Earguff waited until his eyes were more open then closed to walk up to the side of the bed. "Good morning Youngling. You're body is now healthy and well rested. I ask that you sit up slowly and stand if your can but do not move from the bed. You have grown several inches and your body needs time to realign itself to the world. It is a good thing your clothing is so much bigger than you are. However once a helper from your school helps you shop for clothing, you will do ritual burning of the things." 

Rogcrat spoke then, "Heir Potter, once you are up and more coordinated we will go over everything you need to know. A school representative will arrive around noon to escorted you to the shopping district and get you your school supplies and everything else you are in desperate need of." 

Harry looked around slowly. Even without his glasses, the entire room was clear as day. He could make out many of the markings on the walls and bed easily -even if he couldn't read them. But something he barely recognized told him they were ancient runes and they all focused on healing and recovery. He really looked at the two small people before him and noticed there was no way they were human in the sense as he knew it. But they had been more kind to him than anyone he'd come across in his life. 

As he slowly sat up he also noticed that the undercurrent of pain he'd experienced in his head for as long as he could remember was gone. When he reached for the end of the bed his hands were larger and all the fingers that had been broken throughout his life with the Dursleys were straight and no longer bent at poorly healed angles. When he swung his legs over the side of the bed his feet reached the floor. When he'd gotten in he'd had to jump on to get to the surface. His muscles moved smoothly and his joints didn't hurt. He looked at his arm where Vernon had only the day before ground his meaty hand into Harry's upper arm. There wasn't so much as a bruise and it wasn't even tender. He slowly stood up. Looking down his feet were larger by at least a shoe size and he was much further from his feet then he'd been before laying down yesterday. 

"OH wow!" Harry said softly. 

"Before you get redressed, please let me take some measurements. It will tie in with the information we are gathering in regards to your healing." Earguff stated. 

As she waved her fingers around him, adding information to the parchment with the youngling's results, these would be used incomparison to what the bed measured last night. 

Rogcrat however could not wait to ask a question in particular, "Heir Potter, I do have a question I'd like answered here. It may be relevant to the healing. What were you made to forget nearly every All Hallows Eve." 

Harry jumped a bit at this question. "I-i remember two different things. One is a usual holiday, Vernon and Dudley went trick- or- treating; with Dudley getting sick off of eating too much chocolate. And Petunia stays home to pass out candy. A whole regular chocolate bar so the neighbors think of how generous they are." Here Harry takes a deep breath, "The other memory is much different- every year the three of them dress up in dark cloaks and put red around their eyes, stating they were vampires but I was beyond frightened by it. The robes and eyes are cut to ribbons after they appear before me I don't know how but it's horrible. I don't know why but it frightens me deeply. Sometimes it's more or less bloody. But afterwards there's a memory of a very old man waving a stick around, healing my relatives and cleaning up any sign of trouble then pointing the stick at me. And at them.. at my-my relatives. We never remember it.. and they did it every year until they didn't get cut. But all of the chocolate in the house melted to goo." He swallowed here like he intended to say something else but restrained himself, "They didn't dress up again like that." 

Earguff began speaking in a language that Harry had no hope in understanding but made Rogcrat crack a sharp-toothed smile. 

Rogcrat stated, "I will endeavor to answer any of you're questions." 

Harry looked at him sharply at this statement, Rogcrat was not sure what that look was about but he merely looked back and waited. 

"I see," stated Rogcrat, "I'll ask you later to describe this 'old man' but for now we'll keep it about healing." Which stopped Earguff's tirade. Mostly. 

"So is there any questions you would like to ask? " 

"Yessir, if you don't mind." At Rogcrat's nod Harry took a deep breath and asked the same five questions that had been building in his mind since it all began days ago-"what was in that letter? Why are they trying so hard to get a hold of me? Where am I? I'm not intending rudeness but what are you? And why do you keep calling me Heir Potter?" 

Rogcrat and Earguff looked at one another. They hadn't realized he hadn't even been allowed to read the letter. Nor that those people hadn't told him a thing about where he was going. But since Rogcrat was in the room with them when they were picking out the school he wasn't all together surprised. 

"First of all Heir Potter, " Rogcrat began, "that letter was to invite you to the premiere magic school in Great Britain. Hogwarts. It's were both of your parents went and in fact where they met. At your first sign of accidental magic you were automatically enrolled. Of course had your parents survived, they like your aunt and uncle would have been allowed to send you to whatever magic school in the world. A representative from Hogwarts should have arrived and walked you and your relatives through your magical education. But since no one did and you were never allowed to read nor respond to the letter there was a charm that was activated it is a version of a Gemini charm and multiplied the letters. All of them charmed to see your eyes. The minute your eyes would have alighted on even a single letter the rest would have disappeared. You are currently at Gringotts and we are Goblins. Our primary role in the Wizarding World - especially in Great Britain is to be a bank and maintain the vaults of wizards. We are also a warrior race but we maintain that to discipline to protect the bank and vaults. Of course we also have- like all races artisans, healers, teachers and business professionals. We call you Heir Potter because your father and his family were lords- both in the wizarding world and in Great Britain. They have been since lordships have been available here. There is much more to discuss on that subject but if it's all the same I think it would be wise to wait until we are in my office to continue with this subject." 

During the answering of questions Harry's eyes grew wide and he was too dumbfounded to ask any more questions yet anyhow. Rogcrat had answered every question. He hadn't been mean about it and Harry could tell he'd been honest. Even being honest about wanting to discuss more in his office. So Harry only nodded. 

Earguff pointed to the screen and instructed him to change into his regular clothes. She murmured to Rogcrat in Goblin about the changes before walking out with her parchment and the box with the crystals. Leaving Rogcrat with the youngling. She needed to pulverize some trainees in the practice ring before she forgot she was a healer and not an assassin. But only after handing both parchment work and crystals over to the records office where they will synchronize the records with the crystals, before sealing the information in their own secured records vault and take the crystals to the prison. 

As Harry dressed in his now clean and repaired clothes he noticed that the trousers no longer had to be rolled up at the waist and cuffs. The pants almost fit snugg and the shirt hit his waist where it was supposed to. It was still too broad for him but now it was more cozy and less drowning. The trainers were fixed and although still more grey then the white they were intended they fit him well. 

Harry smoothed a hand along his sides. He was normal sized for his age- he wasn't a runt anymore. He had muscletone and healthy weight around his middle. And he was actually hungry. He'd only eaten once the day before but had slept the day and night and part of the morning away. He felt lighter and freer and so much better then he could remember. 

He wanted to laugh- he wanted to dance in the streets and sing his lungs out, he felt GOOD. 

But resisting he finish tying the rope around the trousers. He might now be the correct height for them but even with his increased middle he wasn't able to keep them up without it. He walked out from the screen and Rogcrat had to admit the youngling filled the clothes out well. But he wished he could watch the burning of them after he was refitted. 

"Please, follow me Heir Potter. " Rogcrat lead Harry along the same corridor as they arrived in. This time Harry's vision was good enough to see the dusting of gold in the stone-he was even able to make out more symbols barely descernible in the stone. The trip didn't feel as long as the one coming down. But Harry didn't know for sure if that was because it was a shorter walk or because it was easier for him to walk. 

Rogcrat led him into a cozy office with an enormous desk two squat bookcases and a conversation area with a couple of two-seaters and a coffee table between. There was a domed plate with hot and cold drinks on hand. 

"Please Heir Potter, have a seat and begin your breakfast. We have no intention of healing you only to starve you immediately after." 

So Harry sat and ate. A full English was under the warning dome but there was also a cooling platter with fresh fruit and yogurt. He to his own astonishment ate the entire offering. A glass of milk, orange juice and a cup of tea topped everything off nicely. All the while Rogcrat nursed only a couple cups of coffee. 

"Wow, I don't think I've ever eaten that much food. " Harry stated. Leaning against the back of the two-seater and placing a hand on his stomach. 

Rogcrat smiled sadly and said, "it's not healthy to eat that much at a time often, but your body has been working overtime to get you to where you should have been all along." Setting down his coffee cup he asked, "have you come up with any more questions?" 

"Hmm, at least a few- one you were talking magic schools and accidental magic earlier. But magic isn't real. Right? I mean my relatives have literally beaten that into my head." 

Rogcrat wondered if there would be any trainees left after Earguff was done. He might go with the youngling to the other branch and use their's to beat on for a while. 

"Magic is real Heir Potter. You performed it every time you slashed up the robes and eyes of your relatives. That is how the damage to your body was completely healed in less than twenty-four hours. Goblins are magical beings. Not creatures nor humans and if magic ever faded so would we. You have magic flowing through your blood- even more real than your white blood cells." 

"Do my relatives know?" 

Rogcrat sighed, "yes, even as your aunt knew to bring you here to be sent to school she did. Your mother was magical as well and your aunt inadvertently learned much about our world from her." 

Harry gulped. His relatives knew he was magical and still beat him to get it out- maybe they didn't knew how intrinsically magic was a part of him but they went into the attacks without even searching for the information first. "If my mother and father went to the same school- a magic school that means my father was magical too, right?" Rogcrat only nodded. Harry took a deep breath- "then how did they die in an auto accident? -they where magical, couldn't they have just avoided the other car? Don't magical people know it isn't safe to drink and drive?" Harry was almost hysterical by the last question. 

Rogcrat had a moment to wonder if one of the recruit trainers would be willing to full on spar before answering, "your parents were not drunk drivers. And they did not die in an auto accident. They died because a very dark wizard attacked your home when you were a little over a year old. That scar you had on your forehead was a reminder of that- as he tried to kill you as well and he failed. Nobody knows really how he failed but when he failed the magic that backlashed on him incinerated his body." 

"So I killed someone? At only a year old? Maybe I should have the magic beaten out if me before I kill someone else. " 

"No-no. Listen first of all that wizard did not die. We are Goblins and we have ways of telling when someone dies. He somehow did not. Secondly even if you had- no one on this earth would blame you in the least. You were a baby and your magic was only protecting you. No one can or should blame you." 

Harry blinked at that statement that he wasn't at fault-he was always at fault. 

"Now before we go any further I wish for you to take a blood inheritance test. You are a Potter on your father's side. But Durmstrang does not believe that magical children come from non-magical parents. They believe and it has been proven that magical children come from what is known as squibs. These are children who have no active magic but are born to magical families. There are a handful of choices magicals do with such children-and one of them is send them into the non-magical world. As they do the children grow. And then they marry have their own children. A few generations later Oops magical child. Now everyone has forgotten great-grandmother spoke of her magical family, or they think she's crazy, your mother was born into this type of family." 

Harry looked at Rogcrat, "what do I have to do? " 

Rogcrat summoned a ritual knife and three pieces of parchment. "Three drops of blood on each page. One is for genealogy, one for inheritance and one for blood bound ownership -if an object belongs to your family but has been confiscated by someone else. This will draw the items to the bank where we can record what it is and cleanse it of all jinxes and curses." 

So Harry pricked his right index finger with the ritual knife and did as instructed. 

He was fascinated by watching the family tree grow. Names and dates of births and deaths formed before his eyes. He had family-yes most of them were dead- but he wasn't nearly as alone as he'd thought. He had living cousins who were not the Dursleys. Too bad none of them could keep him. 

"Very interesting family tree you have here Heir Potter. Once again proving the "Squib-born" theory. Every red name is magical." 

Harry following his mother's side found what Rogcrat was talking about. Her great-grandmother in one line and her great-great-grandfather in another were both "squibs". Past that solid red in those lines. Some of their links changed black- non-magical later. Others were still red. The oldest red name on his father's side was Godric Gryffindor. His mother had a pair- Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. 

"Can I keep a copy of this? " Harry asked. "I don't recognize any of the names and I would like to research them." 

Rogcrat copied his family tree. He looked at the youngling and commented, "In you runs the blood of three of the four founders of Hogwarts. When you come of age it is very likely you will be able to claim the school. " 

Harry didn't know why he'd want to claim a magical school he wasn't attending but he just nodded to Rogcrat. 

Rogcrat's eyes grew round as they then went over the inheritance test : 

Sole Heir Hufflepuff -maternal  
Sole Heir Potter -paternal  
Sole Heir Ravenclaw - maternal  
Sole Heir Peverell- maternal and paternal 

Primary Heir Black - blood adopted godfather and conquer  
Primary Heir Gryffindor - paternal  
Primary Heir le Fay - maternal  
Primary Heir Myrddin - paternal  
Primary Heir Pendragon - maternal  
Primary Heir Slytherin - maternal and conquer 

Heir to head of family due to conquer: 

Black  
Carrow  
Crabb  
Crouch  
Dolohov  
Gaunt  
Goyle  
Greyback  
Karkaroff  
Lestrange  
Macnair  
Malfoy  
Mulciber  
Nott  
Pettigrew  
Prince  
Riddle  
Rosier  
Rookwood  
Rowle  
Slytherin  
Snape  
Thicknesse  
Yaxley

Total liquid net worth approximately 5.2 billion galleons. Sixty-seven items vaults and 124 squib heir vaults- not eligible for withdrawal by Harry Potter due to his Primary status. 

Twenty-six additional vaults inherited due to "boy-who-lived" status. 

"What does all of this mean Mr. Rogcrat?" 

Rogcrat blinked at the youngling, he himself was dumbfounded. So much of the British Wizarding World relied on this one youngling. Should he pull all of his wealth out of England he would bankrupt the English wizards, and from the looks of it the non-magicals as well. But Rogcrat was a professional, and he couldn't rightfully deny the youngling his due. "You are very wealthy Heir Potter. On your majority will have the option to rule magical Great Britain and there will not be a single thing anyone can do about it. Due to many of your primary lines any attempt at coercion or rules overriding your best interests once you claim you heirships will immediately be denied. Which you could have done as early as seven if you had been with anyone who understood our world." 

"How do I claim. I didn't mind being healed- but I don't wish to have to do it again so soon." 

Rogcrat nodded and placed a drop of his own blood on a magical copy of the inheritance parchment. As a flash of light danced above it ten ring boxes appeared above it. "Otherwise we'd have to make someone go try and find each ring in each vault and that would take hours we don't have. " 

Passing each ring to Harry with instructions to slide each onto his left pinky finger. As they slid on they merged. Teaching the youngling how to hide and call each ring in turn was simple and the child was a quick learner. 

"We will escort you to your school vault to get some gold for your supplies. Your school has already been paid for for the year. That comes directly out of the main Potter account as your parents would be paying for such a thing if they'd lived. On your return we will get your basics set-up before we escort you to Gringotts Sofia, in Bulgaria. That is were you will meet with the school representative." 

A new goblin arrived and Harry followed him to a vault glimmering with gold. The goblin- this one named Griphook guided him through the different types of magical money, the conversation rates for non-magical money and told him how much he should grab in order to satisfy school supplies and a school year without ready access to the bank. 

When he returned to Rogcrat's office he munched on tea and biscuits, reading over his family tree again, clearing up any unknowns for the goblins, until it was time to leave for Sofia. 

Before leaving with Rogcrat he was handed a potion. Only having had the one before his healing he looked at Rogcrat in question. 

"This potion Heir Potter, will allow you to interpret and learn languages whatever the language for the next two months. The students who go to Durmstrang are of varying nationalities with a multitude of languages- German, Italian, Russian, Bulgarian, Swedish the list goes on. This will allow to to speak to your fellow students and staff at the school without a language barrier to get in the way. By the time it wears out you will be fluent in any language you learn. You will not be able to take it again for two years, so I suggest you read a couple of different language dictionaries and read some foreign newspapers to help sharpen your skills." 

Harry nodded and chugged the potion back- he may have only taken one so far but he was already leary of the taste. 

Once again he followed Rogcrat. This time to a room not far from the healing room. When the door opened there were again ancient runes covering the walls. In the center was a door surrounded by an arch. Rogcrat lead him over to it and placed his long fingers along different ruins. The arch lit up and Rogcrat opened the door. "Please, follow me." Leading Harry straight through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I wanted to say how grateful I am for all the wonderful comments. You all absolutely made my week.  
> Secondly HP wiki was used to name the DE and https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/#other  
> Is to thank for the goblin names. 
> 
> Finally I did not describe "the old man" because that and what Harry does about the DE will be explained later. In addition to the Parental binding. Thank you.


	3. Serdica Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets his new headmaster. He gets his school supplies and learns about his fate.. some of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now moving on to gathering Harry's school supplies. I have never been outside my country, despite wanting to travel since I knew what it was. But I will do my best by these beautiful places. This will fill in the Sofia/Svalbard thing also. How Durmstrang is set up and dispel some of the rumors about our new school. And some rumors about the BWL for our esteemed headmaster. 
> 
> WW of HP is not mine. Thank you J.K. for such fertile soil to play in.

Headmaster Karkaroff was dressed and had breakfasted before the seven o'clock health assessment from the bank. Like all of his students he too had read "The True Exploits of the Boy Who Lived" a book series about Harry Potter's childhood years. He expected a series of broken bones and such from these accounts -but nothing more. He had to wait for the full health assessment from the bank though before he could assign an eldre bror. He knew how vital it was to match brothers. If what he'd been reading was true he had already decided on a student who was graduating this year. A student with that much magical knowledge would not need the handholding of the eldre bror. The graduate was apprenticing with one of the Defensive Arts teachers and would be around for a total of three years. Better then the yngre brors who were assigned to a sixth year so he wouldn't be able to complain to any of his well known associates. 

When his inbox lit up ( magical file box that has a label marked "in", it is connected to all incoming Durmstrang and headmaster mail- he has a personal one in this quarters.) grabbed the health assessment quickly his other hand already reaching for the file on Jarle Lunder. Only to flip open the file and hault. He sat very slowly and began reading very carefully. 

The barn had been abused frequently and mostly neglected from the moment his parents had died. The magically inflicted damage made him want to rage. THIS was why non-magicals hated magic so much. Why they would attack and genocide anyone different. It did however grant him entire magical guardianship. He got a partial inheritance test that cover the Heirships. 

This changed his plans entirely for the barn and made him glad there was a third year that had some knowledge of the spotlight already. He was a Quidditch prodigy and the younger of two sons and middle child of the Bulgarian ICW representative. 

Karkaroff spent the rest of the morning making arrangements for one of the governing teachers to tutor Potter- a class usually postponed until sixth year. But with such a well know name he didn't want to be seen lacking on this. 

He called in the third year and his mother. Explaining the situation. They both agreed to his proposals and would be ready to help when he got the barn there. The representative asked to be notified when the child got to school. 

He contacted the bank and put a taboo on the information of inheritance- he didn't know it all but what he did know needed to be protected. Potter's account manager, Potter and himself would be able to discuss it amongst themselves but not anyone else- the words simply would not come. Potter would have to strictly speak of his Potter and Black links. Anyone else who found out the information would die the moment they attempted to pass the information to another soul until Potter was of age and able make that decision for himself. 

By noon Karkaroff had everything prepared for his new famous student. He apparated   
to Sofia for his new student. Walking to Gringotts in long strides he walk through the front door just as Rogcrat and Harry walked through the portal door. Without any wait a goblin guided him to the office of the Durmstrang account manager. 

Igor finally laid eyes on the Boy-who-lived. The evidence of a recent magical growth spurt was obvious by the hyper metabolism shown before him.. He was munching on dried fruit and had a glass of boza half drained. At a now healthy average weight and height- his body was replenishing the nutrients orally to help make up for the years of lack. He would probably need to eat and drink high nutrient rich foods at almost a constant rate for the next four to six weeks. Nutrient potions were probably being added by the bank to all of the drinks as well. The more he had sooner, the stronger the repairs would be. And truthfully his body would go back into starvation mode if he didn't eat in this way as long as he needed. 

Rogcrat began the introductions as soon as the office doors were closed. "Harry Potter, please let me introduce you to your and Durmstrang's Headmaster Igor Karkaroff. Headmaster Karkaroff let me introduce you to Harry Potter." 

Igor walked over to Harry and stuck out a hand. "I am very pleased to make your acquaintance Mr. Potter. I am beyond pleased to see you in fine health. I will take you to lunch first and make sure you have your fill before we proceed to shopping. I know we have much to attain for you." 

"Pleased to meet you sir. I'm excited to begin a new chapter in my life." 

"I'm sure." Turning to the goblins, "is there anything else I need to know or do?" 

Rogcrat hook his head. "Not at this time. We will forward a list of blood bound items to Heir Potter when the list is finished and again when the lot is gathered and purged. Due to the excess of ancient families the list was still compiling when we left." 

Nodding Igor began leading Harry out the door but not before Harry finished the boza and asked if he could take the bag of dried fruit. At the nod of the goblins, he grabbed the bag and put it in his right hand trouser pocket. The heart pocket still holding his mother's matchbox. 

After the two humans walked out the two goblins looked at each other, nodded and the two goblins walked further down to the training grounds to spar with the trainers. The Bulgarian goblin having read the health assessment and needing to vent nearly as much as the other. How any breathing person could treat and allow the treatment of a youngling in such a way made any decent magical being livid. 

Igor guided Harry through Serdica Road to a full service restaurant. There Harry's interpretation potion took hold. Having been told by the headmaster to order whatever he desired he began with tarator, served with fresh bread, followed by Meshana Skara with full sides. Harry asked for ayran as a drink and finished with torta garash. He loved the rich milk/ yogurt drink enough to request a refill with each course along with a large glass of water. 

After polishing off the entire meal Harry sat back from the table. "Sir I think I can honestly say I believe I have eaten more today so far then in my entire life." 

Igor just smiled sadly at the barn. "And you aren't done yet. Trust me when I say no one will deny you the foods you need most right now. I'm sure the goblins explained your body's requirements right now?" 

Harry just nodded. "Good. If you get hungry let me know. We'll make sure you get a pocket full of nuts and dried fruits every morning to get you through from one meal to the next at school." 

Harry had never had anyone take care of him before and definitely never had any make accommodations for him. He just stared at his new headmaster and seeing nothing but consideration and honesty from the man he nodded again and could only say, "yes sir, thank you." 

Igor paid the tab and lead Harry back onto Serdica. They went to the shivach and got Harry's measurements and ordered three outer robes of various weights for the weather, five uniform robes, pajamas, and under clothing with built-in body heat control charms to ensure comfort regardless of weather and environment. Harry also requested three pairs of trousers and three dress shirts for when he would have to go back in December to the non-magical world. Each clothing item got built-in growth charms that would last two years. 

While the clothing was sewn they went over to the obushtar getting Harry a pair of dress shoes and a pair of dragon hide boots. While there also grabbing some dragon hide gloves. 

Walking over to the trunk shop, purchasing a featherlight/ expansion charmed messenger bag and ordering a five compartment steamer trunk. A space for clothing, books, trinkets, a desk and chair, and a secure potions lab. 

Igor explained, "we do not believe in sending our students fresh out of grade school or home school straight to brewing. You will first learn everything to do with it before you touch your own cauldron. However nearing your fourth year you will begin self-brewing and experimenting. Having access to your own station will cut down on having to schedule brew time in the communal labs." 

Harry thought about it and nodded. He didn't even know what potions were until yesterday. The idea if being responsible for making them was daunting now- but once he understood what everything meant he liked the idea of working on his own. With a tap of Igor's wand on a rune the massive trunk was Strunk to the size of a matchbox. Harry startled by this new knowledge asked how it was done. And reversed. Turns out the symbol ment shrink, when in shrunken mode the resize rune takes over the exterior of the trunk so anyplace tapped by a wand would bring it back to size. 

Before heading to the bookstore Harry had already finished off the dried fruit he'd had in his pocket. He hadn't really intended to keep eating after lunch. He'd been full when they'd walked out of the restaurant. But after each store he'd grabbed a handful of fruit and munched through it until the next. Nervous but also partially wanting for his own piece of mind to test his new headmaster's word-to-deed. "Sir, sorry but I'm feeling hungry again. I finished the fruit from the bank. I'm also thirsty." 

Igor smiled at the barn, thrilled that he had enough courage to ask for something the health assessment had informed him he hadn't been given readily enough through his young life. "We'll get something to tide you over until dinner. " 

They swung by a food stall and picked up a döner, a salad, some fresh seasonal fruit, and a bag of roasted nuts for Harry to munch on until dinner. A large cup of water was consumed and topped of once during the brief meal. 

Feeling sated once again and much more comfortable with his headmaster he followed him into the bookstore. This-THIS- was magic. Books everywhere. Karkaroff handed Harry his list of books required by the school. 

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling 

One Thousand Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore 

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander 

Your Wand and You by Lila Branch 

Runes: Interpreting the Magic by Mark Token 

Cutting through Potions by Simon Prince 

Etiquette: From the Masses to Royalty by Debbie Cote 

Non-magical Guide to the Fantastic by Ehrich Weiss 

The Art of the Essay by Wordsworth Smith 

The Science of Life by Flora Small 

The History of Us by Nerida Vulchanova 

Durm Math: Year One by Nexus Integer 

Your Government and You by Justice Warner

All students are required to bring an Addwords Complete Compendium and Addwords Complete Journal for each class.   
The "Addwords" were a book and journal respectively. 

The book was designed to absorb books of a school subject so even though students moved on past that subject the resources provided by previous classes was still available readily to the students without them having to carry around an entire library of textbooks. The journals were similar but with the ability to keep notes and assignments in the same manner. A bit like a magical folder Harry thought. The information about how to use them and a brief description of both the history and the why of the books were on the back. There was a stand near the middle of the room so Harry grabbed a dozen of each. More then he needed but they seemed handy to have around. 

Harry found most of the books listed under the "First Year Requirements" shelf. One was on the sixth year. He grabbed every language dictionary on the shelves. If he was going to be able to retain every language for the next two months he wanted to learn as much as he could. Latin, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Bulgarian, Russian, Italian, German, Norwegian, Chinese, Indian and topped it with Goblin and Mermish. 

Having grabbed everything he intended and needed he went to find his headmaster. Only to come up short at the large sign in glowing letters "COMING SOON- HARRY POTTER GOES TO HOGWARTS! WATCH AS YOUR FAVORITE BOY HERO BATTLES GHOSTS AND MONSTERS. WITH HIS TRUSTY SIDEKICK RON WEASLEY -THEY BALANCE THEIR ADVENTURES AND GRADES. WILL OUR BOY HERO FINALLY FIND LOVE? FIND OUT HERE IN THE NEXT BOOK OF The True Exploits of the Boy Who Lived. AVAILABLE OCTOBER 3rd, 1991. 

Harry goggled at the image of himself small but clearly healthy, with black rimmed glasses- attacking a gargantuan sized dragon armed with only a sword. The image changed to two boys with their arms swung around each other. One ginger and one with messy black hair both laughing at something no one else could see. The image then morphed to a symbol- a coat-of-arms he could only assume Hogwarts as there was a symbol in the four corners and a large bold H over the center. 

He went forward on autopilot and grabbed the book with a "1" printed on the side. He flipped it open and paged through, finding a brief history of his parents and their death. Finding that his "muggle" aunt and uncle loved and cared for him. That they let him do whatever he desired and was treated just short of princely. He closed his eyes from the pain. He would have settled on fairly treated by his aunt and uncle. 

Igor walked up behind him and commented- "just couldn't avoid you fame huh?" 

"Sir, is this really how my parents died?" Harry handed the book to him and pointed at the passage that described their deaths. 

Igor looked carefully at the child and decided then and there he was once again wrong Harry had been attracted to the sign- and naturally by his name in print- but that wasn't what had kept him there. There were over a dozen "B-W-L'd" books and Harry was more concerned with what happened to his parents. Igor glanced at the passage. "Yes, that is what was reported to have happened that night." 

Harry nodded." Rogcrat said they didn't die drunk driving. But only a little of me believed him. I've had adults before who tried to tell me different- only for my aunt or uncle to reaffirm their story. Now that it's in print maybe it will sink in. Can I buy these? I know they aren't on the list but other than the bit about how my parents died and me living with my aunt and uncle- nothing else so far is true. Can I stop them from writing these lies about me?" 

Igor decided then, he'd do what he could to aid the barn. "There's no need to buy a set. There are two or three different copies in the school library. I will get a hold of Rogcrat when we get back to school and request a cease and desist on the publication of these books. As they are advertised as being true it will make everything else easier in stopping their release." 

Harry nodded and put the book back. "Are there any biography books about certain ancient magicals. I'd like to know more about the past. " 

Igor took that statement as what it was meant for- 'my past'. "Over here. There is a compiled history of famous ancient magicals. It's just basic information and their most famous deeds. There is more in-depth books available but this will get you started. Also as Gringotts gets your family treasures back- you might find more then your far share of journals, diaries and grimoires." 

Harry grabbed the recommended books. "Are there anymore books about my parents and their death?" 

Igor grabbed a couple more books- Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. "These have snippets of your history. Not a bad idea to read them anyways as they'll give you a healthy grasp on the modern magical world." 

Harry placed them in the basket as well. He thought that there must have been magic involved because the basket still wasn't heavy. 

"Sir, I think we're done here." 

"Alright let's get you settled. Then we'll get your ink and parchment, the pet shop to see if anything suits you and then the wand shop. We'll swing by one more place before we pick up your clothes. We'll be able to get to school just about the same time as the other first years." 

Harry followed Igor from shop to shop. Eating through the nuts as he went. They did stop at the pet shop but nothing stood out. The idea that owls were used for post rather then the mail was odd- but Harry knew he wouldn't get much if anything from his family until his aunt got the yarn together for the charity knitting. And she'd probably send that through Gringotts. 

They walked into the wand shop. A place called Gregorovitch. A young looking woman was running the shop she asked Harry some questions, took some measurements and grabbed a wand off a shelf- 10 1/2 inches, cypress wood, phoenix tale feather, quite rigid. He waved it as instructed and got a shot of multicolored sparks to shower from the end. Igor instructed him to get a wand-care kit and a holster. He chose a Welsh Green Dragon hide holster. It included a pocket to hold ruin stones or potions. Igor helped him strap it on and instructed him on how to use it. While still in the store Harry practiced flicking his wrist just right and how to grab his wand at just the right time. Thanking the clerk they left. 

They then took a left and walked into a public men's room. Igor looked at Harry and said right this way Mr Potter. He opened a broom cupboard on far side from the entrance Harry looked at him oddly but looked inside anyhow- into a massive atrium. Floor to ceiling windows, domed and painted ceilings with the floors were polished marble. 

"This Mr Potter is the Bulgarian embassy to the ICW. We are going to see if there are any active prophecies that pertain to you. We bring our first, fifth, and seventh year students. We have found that if a student has an active prophecy- getting them the correct training can make a huge difference in the outcome. A prophecy will only come to you if it's intended for you and if it something you can accomplish." 

Walking up to one of the people behind a massive desk that Harry had been too mesmerized by everything else to notice Igor quietly asked in Bulgarian for the ICW Hall of Prophecies and to talk to a representative there. 

A magical in a hooded cloak beckoned them to follow. 

"That is an ICW unspeakable. Every branch and every magical ministry has them. To be qualified for ICW though they must agree to almost entire invasion of privacy. The damage a traitor who is unspeakable would be catastrophic- so they agreed to constant monitoring and a weekly purge to make sure they have nothing controlling them." 

Harry looked at the unspeakable with renewed respect and not a little fear. So followed his headmaster quietly. Still munching through the nuts from the pre-book store-meal. 

The unspeakable never spoke during the elevator ride to the door marked "Lady Natasha"- prophecies. They opened the door never revealing a single flash of skin and closed the door behind them. 

"I think I prefer the goblins sir, at least I can see them." 

Igor tried not to smile- of course this boy would find a blood thirsty, warrior race more likable then a silent, grey ghost of a human. Most people disliked or at least made uncomfortable by goblins. This boy probably saw them as his savior and would seek them out for help every time if he didn't make sure it was HIM the boy sought-after. But some part of him was okay with that. At least he knew the goblins really would protect and care for the barn. 

A petite woman with red hair just past the shoulders and a button nose -walk into the room from another door. She looked at the pair, smiled at Igor and took his hand, turning it palm-up she was shocked to find the lifeline that had always been short enough she even warned Igor about had lengthened. The marriage line had formed and a dozen fine lines had sprouted from it. "Something life changing has happened to you dear Igor since last we spoke. A full and long life has been granted to you." 

Igor not expecting such a response jumped. She'd predicted a short, empty and painful life since he'd returned from England. She only smiled wider at him. And reached for the child's hand. 

Harry was hesitant to give it to her though. He had sensed the woman upsetting his headmaster. 

"I won't hurt you child. I am just seeking a glimpse into what could be."  
Harry after receiving a nod from his headmaster offered his hand. She grasped his as well. It didn't look as though his lifeline ended, four marriage lines entwined dozens of sprouts from it- she jerked a bit at the information she got out of that. "You as well will live a long and full life- with not one but three spouses, are you aware you are-?" He blushed crimson and nodded. "Fear not child the magical word is fully accepting of that choice. When you are ready to discuss it your headmaster will be able to help you understand and guide you." 

Releasing his hand she backed up a pace and nodded. "Yes, there are more than a few prophecies about you, Mr Potter in our archives and at least one in the British Ministry that the ICW does not acknowledge as a true prophecy but that someone in their government is determined to be treated as a true prophecy. Meaning someone is probably trying to force it along as it suits their plans. We can retrieve that one as well so at least you will not be required to go back to Britain to get it." 

She walked over to her desk and pointed to what looked like a ornate milk-glass plate. "Mr Potter if you put three drops of blood on the plate it will summon the prophecies that pertain to you. I have here a dicta-quill that will record the prophecies so you can take a copy with you. " 

"Here is the British non-cerified prophecy." Natasha handed Harry a softball sized glowing blue orb. The moment his hand touched it the prophecy began in a raspy voice, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

Harry looked at his hand and then at Natasha. "What Dark Lord? Surely there's more then one." 

Natasha looked at the child and smiled brightly. "And that's why the ICW refuses to certify it. Yes -there are currently seven Dark Lords throughout the world at this time. And thirteen when this prophecy was made." 

Another orb was handed to Harry. This was the same size but golden hued rather than blue. "A golden prophecy orb has been certified by the ICW." Natasha stated. 

This one spoke clearly and was obviously a male: "When three becomes four, and four becomes two. One dark lord shall re-arise and two shall fall. The Head of ten and ten and ten more shall take his rightful place on the throne of the sleeping dragon." 

Harry gulped. 

Natasha hand him another: "in the love of four- two shall open the gates of heaven and change the wizarding world forever." This one too -the voice was clearly and female. 

"That one was way shorter." Harry commented. 

Natasha just smiled. "A true prophecy doesn't have to be long."

The last orb was also golden. "The last son of four, the first son of six. Lost cities of the world will rise from the depths and change the world. Four shall be the number of change. Four shall bring light to the dark."- again female. 

"Wow!" Exclaimed Harry. "No pressure." 

"Mr Potter, the moment you were placed at Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, the hands that weave your destiny were also altered. The distant past is not so distant if there is a thread of present and future to it." Natasha explained. 

"Igor, there are I believe another half dozen prophecy orbs awaiting Mr Potter. However they did not yet come forward because he has not accomplished 'something ' they are waiting for. Do not fail to bring him back before his fifth year." Grabbing the parchment with the recorded prophecies on it she copied it and handed the original to Harry. 

"Yes ma'am. " Igor replied. Harry waved silently as he was escorted back out to Serdica Road and back to the tailor shop. 

"Alright Mr Potter. We have everything you need for the upcoming school year. Go change. You will want to get used to walking around in the robes before we get to school. They aren't like trousers. Don't forget to empty your trouser pockets." 

So Harry changed into his new school robes.

Soon they were ready to depart from Sofia. "Well Mr Potter, if you had been enrolled at a normal time we would have been able to put you on the ship- it's able to get into any body of water and pick up students from all the countries that attend. Usually it's only first years- as even non-magicals will notice if you break up the ice in the winter. Which is when our school holiday is. So I will apologize to you as you will not be able to interact with your fellow first years until tomorrow. Tonight will be the bruh ceremony. But we will get to the school much quicker. Hold tight to my hand and close your eyes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The English school texts I have Harry get are because they fit into my classes. And I think some books- especially Newt Scamander's .. there probably isn't much competition. Remember he has "summer classes" so he wouldn't be taking all of the classes at once. 
> 
> Are there any authors you recognize the names of? Will the Prince be the one we all love or love-to-hate depending on the story we are reading at the time? I'm not sure yet. We'll see. 
> 
> I used https://www.wizardingworld.com/features/what-does-your-wand-mean to create Harry's wand. I kept the Phoenix tale feather because I felt at the core it is Harry. But now it's ONLY Harry it's responding to. Not Voldemort's soul piece. Nor Dumbledore's manipulations. 
> 
> I know NOTHING about making prophecies- but My number is going to be four. 
> 
> I feel that J.K. had come up with different magical transport as she went along. Which is why Dumbledore was flying to the ministry in London in the first book rather than another quicker way- first year flying (brooms), second year Floo Powder, third year Knightbus, forth Portkeys, fifth thestrals, sixth apparition. Seventh year Voldemort style flying. We're skipping some in my story. 
> 
> I decided that Durmstrang uses the ship to travel around during the Tri-Wiz because that's what they use to transport students around. I personally believe if Hogwarts had to travel to another school they would have used the Hogwart's Express. The Black Lake doesn't have a inlet so magic is how the ship gets around. Same with the Express. Am I correct? I don't know- but it is in my imagination.


	4. Durmstrang Brors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has finally come to Durmstrang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is finally on the grounds of Durmstrang. We're going to meet his eldre bror and find out what that means. 
> 
> Ehrich Weiss was Harry Houdini's birth name. I'm pretending he was a real wizard looking out for untrained magicals and to convince non-magicals that magic doesn't exist. 
> 
> Nerida Vulchanova was Durmstrang's first Headmistress 
> 
> JK's obviously

After Harry got over the dizzying, sickening sensation he had just been through. -He'd felt like someone had tried to pull him backwards through a straw-. He looked up and to his amazement did not see Serdica Road. But a castle- probably closer to a fortress. Squat with four stories visible. The grounds were well tended and almost every window had a light in it. 

"Well done Mr Potter. You didn't even vomit. Most do the first time they side-along-apparate. Welcome to Durmstrang! Here in front are the main doors. But there are also over a dozen more entrances. In various places. This is a magical building after all and after a few years they take on minds of their own." Harry followed his new headmaster inside the school. "I am going to drop you off at the hospital wing. There is nothing wrong with you. It's just the standard to keep our students healthy. I have just enough time to put in that cease and desist request before the rest of the first-years arrive." 

He opened a door to a room that could be nothing but a hospital. Harry had only been to one before and only because Aunt Petunia hadn't wanted to be the one to take the obliged flowers to Mrs Figg after she broke her leg. (It got Harry out of the cupboard for a couple of hours during his punishment while Uncle Vernon was at work.) A dozen empty beds lined the room on either side. There was an open screen with a very normal looking exam table set up so the screen could provide privacy. 

"Hullo?" Harry called. 

A squat, vibrantly red-headed young man popped out from what Harry could see now was an office door. It even had a glass window so that the healer could keep an eye on the patients. 

"The ship's docked already? It's a bit early." The redhead spoke very fast and luckily Harry could understand him despite him speaking Bulgarian. 

"No, ah I arrived early with the headmaster." 

"Mr Potter I presume?" 

"Yessir." 

"I'm Yavor Gilmore. Healer Gilmore please. Go ahead and sit up on the exam table. I know you just got checked and healed for everything at Gringotts. I did receive a copy of the results. But I'll measure how much and how high a dose of nutrient potion you will need. I also want to know what nutrients you're lacking most so I can be sure your diet can be tuned to help that." 

Harry jumped up on the table and sat patiently for Gilmore to scan him. He continued to munch on the nuts from earlier. He thought the bag must have been magic as it looked as though it wouldn't last as long as it had. 

"I see your eating. Good, and good nutrient rich nuts with plenty of healthy fats. Can you give me a run-down on what else you've eaten today?" 

So Harry took him through the meals, snacks, drinks he'd ingested since he'd woken up. 

"Good, good. We'll keep with the fruits and nuts. Probably make a musli and yogurt as your breakfast and soup and salad as your lunch. Dinner the same as everyone else. Night meals tend to be heavier to get you kids through the night. I'll request an easily consumed snack for nights. I don't doubt you will be waking up hungry for at least a month or so." 

"Okay, Healer Gilmore." 

"Just one more thing. This is a wearable portkey, it has two activations. One if you are in a dangerous situation you speak the code words- 'Durmstrang Healing Halls'. Since most people use 'hospital wing' it's less likely to be said. The other activation is if you've been knocked unconscious. Whether magically or physically. At your skill level you shouldn't be practicing any magic that will incapacitate you. As you advance in your studies this will be altered to allow for the higher likelihood of being Stupefied. When activated it will drop you in that room." Healer Gilmore pointed to a door on the far side. 

"Healer Gilmore. What's a portkey?" 

Healer Gilmore went into the explanation of what a portkey was.. he explained that the item they used was part charm- part enchanted item. It was metallic ink that would be embedded just below the skin much like a tattoo. With that explanation Harry felt a sting on his left hip. "Ouch!" 

"Yeah, it stings a bit. It's got a disillusionment charm on it so no one can see it. It's a bit like an invisible-long-term temporary tattoo. We remove it when you graduate or leave the school. Some see it as an invasion of privacy. But it's strictly for security. You can't be whisked anywhere else with it. All it does is bring you here. " 

Harry couldn't see the spot because of his robes but he thought it might be the best thing he'd received so far. If Uncle Vernon or Dudley knocked him out when he went home he'd be brought right back here. And the Dursleys wouldn't be able to prevent him from coming back. 

"You're all done here. Rest assured you won't be the only student with a specialized diet so don't feel self-conscious. Just enjoy the foods and eat your fill at every meal." 

Harry jumped off the table and nodded his thanks. When he was almost to the doors another gentleman -this one skinny and tall, with Jet-black hair came through leading a couple of younger men. They had to be higher teens or young adults from their appearance. The older gentleman spoke to Healer Gilmore. "Gilmore, the ship's just docked. Prepare yourself. You, Mr Potter I guess -Headmaster Karkaroff should not be far behind me to take you to the ceremony room. Ah here he is now. Gents stand by a bed and don't forget yourself. You are training to become healers. Think of this as triage. We want to comfort, inform and get all the information we need as quickly and accurately as possible." 

Harry at the beckoning of his headmaster followed him out the doors and through several hallways. 

"I will not be giving you much of a tour tonight. Tomorrow your eldre bror will be taking you through the school. They will explain the building, classes, and teachers. I will call you into my office when Gringotts forwards the information on both your inheritance as well as the cease and desist. Other than that we won't have much one-on-one time. You will have six classes this summer- they are mostly theory and your magical etiquette class. Not to mention age group therapy and bror meetings. Everyone goes and they will be scheduled to accommodate your classes. The other first years will be flooding the school soon enough so all your anxiety will blend in with their's." 

Harry only gave a weak smile. 

They were nearly to a set of big double doors. There were runes on these doors. Harry heard the first female voice he had heard since entering the school. "Girls please follow me. We will be going to the other side of the school. We will meet with the gentlemen at our first mixer in six weeks." Sounds of 'aaawww' could be heard - much louder then the adult female he'd heard. He looked and saw about thirty girls follow the woman he'd heard. She looked to be a healthy 40 in non-magical but given that he'd learned from the goblins that magicals lived longer and aged slower after hitting their majority. She could be much older. 

As she walked by she nodded at them, "Headmaster Karkaroff. " 

Karkaroff bowed back," Headmistress Hinde." 

Harry looked at him oddly until the girls had all passed. 

The headmaster looked at him and saw the expression. "We keep the genders separated. Boys on this side of the castle. Girls on the other. We allow intermingling every six weeks at a mixer- like she described. It helps keep students focused on school work and less on impressing someone. There are other reasons for the separation but we don't discuss it out of safety for our girls." 

Harry nodded. Dudley used to try to do some pretty stupid stuff when there was a girl he fancied around. Less Dudley stupid actions wouldn't make Harry unhappy. There would be less cracked ribs from him laughing or trying to keep himself from laughing. But it was something he could live with. 

Entering the room Harry was pointed to a large circle. There were bigger boys in another circle and an empty circle was also inside, there was a vesica piscis in the middle. The headmaster walked up to a dais and stood silent waiting for the rest of the first years. Harry tried his best not to fidget. He kept munching. Every adult had mentioned eating as being important. So even with standing alone he didn't let that stop him. 

What felt to Harry as a hundred years- but was probably closer to ten minutes he heard shuffling coming from the hall. Healer Gilmore could be heard instructing the boys into the the circle that Harry stood in. 

Soon probably fifty or so boys jostled themselves inside the circle. Healer Gilmore stood on the opposite side from Headmaster Karkaroff. Harry followed the healers face to his headmaster's just before he began to speak, "Welcome first years to Durmstrang. Most of you are legacy Durmstrang students; and some are not there- is a myriad of backgrounds represented here- but know all are welcome." Applause from both circles followed this statement. "We will begin the Bror ceremony. When your name is called please step within the vesica piscis and there will be words written on the walls, speak as yngre bror, eldre bror, and general bror as specified." The names were called two at a time eldre bror and yngre bror-starting with Børge Clausen and Aleksandrov Adamov. A very much older boy and a first year like Harry. 

The older boy had to say: "I Børge Clausen; as your eldre bror, promise to lead you with kindness, instruct you with truth, protect you with my strength. I will be your friend to call on, and your family to lean on. I promise not to take advantage of my role as eldre bror." 

The younger boy said: "I Aleksandrov Adamov as your yngre bror, promise to follow you with attentiveness, be willing to be instructed by you, and come to you for protection. I will call on you when I need a friend and lean on you as family. I promise to one day pass what I have learned from you when I too become an eldre bror. " 

The rest of the boys, both younger and older spoke thus: " We, the assembled acknowledged the bond of brorskap that has formed between you. If we see the yngre fall we will bring it to the attention of his eldre bror. If the eldre is out of line we will guide him back to the correct path. We will support this brorskap with kinship and understanding." 

After the group was done the two new brothers walked to the third previously empty circle. From that point forward a younger boy and an older was matched up. The words spoken by all parties. Harry noticed that the first year boys who seemed more overwhelmed were matched with younger boys. He wondered about this and thought he'd ask whomever ended up his bror. 

He began to feel overly nervous though. The headmaster was not calling names by alphabetical order. Harry was nearing the last handful of younger boys. He really didn't want to be picked last but as the already dwindling group kept getting smaller he realized that was exactly what was going to happen. - Oh well it wouldn't be the first time he was picked last. And he had only been enrolled the day before. 

"Harry Potter and Victor Krum." 

Whispers were heard at this announcement. Krum seemed to be the youngest of the older boys but he had rich brown eyes and a crooked smile. He walked a bit duck-footed. Harry smiled nervously at Krum and they listened to Karkaroff as to why he had matched Harry and Krum together Harry having been a late enrolled student and Karkaroff choosing Krum both for his own achievements on the Quidditch pitch and due to his family's role in government. 

Harry and Krum nodded to each other and began the process of becoming brors. 

Once they also joined the others in the third circle, Karkaroff clapped his hands once and announced dinner would be served in the dining hall. Instucting the yngre brors to follow their eldres. 

Harry followed closely behind Krum as instructed. Since they were last chosen they hadn't had time to chat in-between pairing like the others had so they walked silently. 

Following the halls past three other doors they entered a massive hall. There were round tables and each table had four chairs. There were already boys sitting at chairs but they all rose and clapped as the newly brothered boys came in. The first-years followed their eldre bror to a somehow predetermined place. None of the boys sat until everyone was in place. Then most sat as one. Once sat Harry was introduced to Krum's Eldre bror a seventh year by the name of Alastair McKeon a broad shouldered dirty blonde bloke and his more recent yngre bror Marko Vasilev a slightly chunky boy with braids. He was a second year. 

Dinner was served after the introductions were made. Sodd was served with crusty bread. A serving dish of the soup appeared at McKeon's left hand and he then proceeded to serve Vasilev and himself. He handed the dish off to Krum who served himself and then Harry. "This is reflecting what usually should happen in a family- the parents serve the children so they do not make a mess." Krum explained with a smile. 

Harry was just grateful the serving bowl seemed just as magical as so many other basic things he'd run across. It was still full to the top and steaming. 

He finished his serving before the other boys. "Do I serve myself now? I'm going to probably need another couple of servings." 

"Magical healing?" McKeon questioned. 

Harry nodded. 

"Sorry, yeah you might as well." 

So Harry proceeded to attempt to out due the magic and ended up eating four servings of the soup. Seven pieces of the crusty bread and a glass of milk and water with each serving of soup. The others said nothing about this. One because they'd each had another serving and also because healing was not an unusual thing. 

Harry finally had eaten his fill. The milk tasted a bit different- he figured due to the nutrient potions. 

Krumkakes were offered stuffed with fresh berries and whipped cream. Harry only had a couple of these. He kept in mind Healer Gilmore's entreaty to keep with healthier foods. There was also at the end of the meal a bag of dried fruits so Harry could take it with him. 

Despite the fact Harry had eaten twice as much as the others he was done nearly the same time. He felt tired and grimy. He wanted a shower and somewhere to lay flat. 

"Tired Harry?" Alastair asked. 

Harry could only nod. 

"Victor take Harry to the dorm room. Teach him how to get around safely and watch him close. I think he's grown quite a bit in the last day so he might not be very coordinated on the stairs." 

"Good night Alastair; good night Marko. I hope to see you both in the morning." 

Harry walked with Victor (having been encouraged at dinner to call them by their first names) back past the chamber which was now sealed tight. "They will open the doors again for Lughnasadh and all of the other traditional celebrations. The room will have been altered to give the strongest amount of magic for the celebration." 

"What do you mean? " 

Victor looked at Harry. "Did you get all of your books on the list?" 

"Yeah, plus several language dictionaries. And some history books." 

Victor looked at him. "Big reader?" 

"When I can." Harry sighed, "I just feel like I'm so far behind. I didn't even know I had magic before this morning." 

Victor looked at him sharply. "Seriously? What about all of those Harry Potter books?" 

"Pure fiction. I've never done anything in those books but have my parents die and live with my aunt and uncle. The way they treat me isn't even the same as the books. Headmaster Karkaroff contacted the goblins when we got to the school to get them to stop publishing them." 

"Wow, that's going to make a lot of people very unhappy. My little sister is counting down the days until the next book." 

Harry shrunk in on himself a bit. "Sorry." 

"Not your fault. Someone took it on themselves to write about you. Without your permission and passed them off as true. Do you have a mail- redirect ward on you. You might to get one; you'll probably get Howlers for months after they stop the books." 

"I don't know. The first mail I ever got was my acceptance letter for Hogwarts." 

At those words Victor stopped in the hallway and turned around. "Follow me. We need to find out if Karkaroff knows about this." 

A few turns and several doors later the came across a door marked: 'Igor Karkaroff- Headmaster'. Victor knocked at the door and waiting a couple of minutes. Nothing happened so he told Harry, "tap your wand to that red knot right there. Speak a message stating what we've learned about your mail. He will get back to you tomorrow after he's looked into it." 

Harry did as instructed when he'd finished the message the knot was flashing like on his aunt's message machine. He then followed Victor to the dorms. The dorm rooms were lined up one door after another. All along the third story. Victor explained that all of the classrooms were on the second floor and the fourth floor was for apprentices and teaching assistants. They didn't have to share rooms so they still used up the entire floor. Each teacher had two apprentices and a teaching assistant.- The apprentices taught the first and second years. The teaching assistants mostly grading and handled most office hours. The teachers each had a room on the first floor if they lived on-site. Not all did. 

The student dorms were split up by brors. Alastair and Marko would share a room with them. Harry got a middle bed Alastair and Victor would have the outside beds until Alastair graduated. Then Marko would move to the outside beds. The three younger boys would stay in the same room until Harry and Victor both got their next yngre brors. Then Marko and his would move to another room. 

There was a community and bond that was formed this way and it strengthen the magical governments. Which was necessary as many of the non-magical governments were a mess in the region. 

Harry got his trunk out of his pocket and placed it beside his bed like the others had and tapped it with his wand. It grew to it's original size. He put his mother's matchbox on the shelf provided in the wardrobe part of his trunk.. He grabbed his pj's and some toiletries he'd gotten from the goblins. Since he'd had nothing but the clothes on his back they had granted him some to tide him over. 

Victor explained that Harry and Marko would take their showers in the evenings and Krum and Alastair would take there's in the mornings. 

Harry could only nod and follow Victor's instructions for the shower. He fell face first into the bed and didn't even stir when the last two came into the room. When the boys realized how tired Harry must have been Victor made sure Harry was good and tucked in. They went to the room next door where Alastair's eldre bror's last yngre bror now stayed with his brors. Since no one had gotten a new one there. They chatted about the new crops of first years and asked for them to keep an eye on Harry. With as much healing as needed they were afraid he or someone else would mess up somewhere and he'd get hurt. 

Harry woke up twice in the night feeling ravenous. He was fine in the day when he could munch through it, but while sleeping he couldn't and it was taking a toll on his sleep. 

The first time there were sandwiches on the crusty bread on a tray with more nutrition potion laced ayran. The second was a bowl with the same fruits as in the krumkakes at dessert and milk. He was getting used to the potion and wasn't even really noticing it as much. 

He expected to be the first up. He went to bed earlier and was used to sleeping less. He was in for a surprise when Victor had to wake him for breakfast. He looked around and saw Marko already up reading a book and could hear Alastair in the bathroom humming. 

Harry grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom where he was finally awake enough to observe his surroundings. The bathroom was tidy with a shower stall, toilet stall and two sinks. Enough privacy for one person to shower, one to take care of business and two others to prepare themselves at the mirror. Harry nodded at Alastair and walked into the toilet stall. Dressing and taking care of business he walked out and for the first time looked at himself properly in a mirror since the morning he'd been taken to Gringotts. The goblins didn't have mirrors in their bathrooms. Harry had been distracted by the magical bathroom items on the Road and he had trained himself just not to look. 

He barely recognized himself. He had gained around 20 centimeters of height and more then 10 kilograms of weight. His hair was still dark and wild in the back- but he looked closer. His scar was almost gone. Or it looked more like an actual scar with scar tissue- instead being so dark and large. It took him really looking at himself to see it. 

He finished getting ready and followed the others to the dining hall. They sat at the same table as before. Breakfast for him was musli and yogurt with more fresh fruit and this time juice of some sort. It was fresh and delicious so he didn't worry about it. 

Again eating more helpings then he knew existed outside of Dudley and Vernon. As they were pushing dishes back his summer schedule was deliver to his place. When he opened it the was a note from the headmaster informing him that he'd contacted the goblins about the mail-redirect charm and since Karkaroff was now his magical guardian he could have it redirected to an empty room in Durmstrang. He would let Harry know which room when the mail began to show up. There was also a note from the healers to tell him he would be on extra portions of food and the highest level of nutrition potions for about six months. 

The four boys walked out and began the tour of the first two floors. They'd introduce Harry to his instructors: Everett Thistlepenny who was Herbology and Plants- to- Potions class. That was side-by-side with Woody Griffin who taught about magical beasts.It was a triple that not only taught how to spot and care for the plants and animals but how they were used in potions. A Monday, Wednesday and Friday all day affair. With the plants and animals before lunch and potions after. 

Stone Elms who was in charge of magical theory and runes. As many wand movements were the same as runes on the same word. 

Steel Cups who was in charge of etiquette and wizarding society. 

Both class sets would be every Tuesday and Thursday. 

Newt Barracus would be Harry's politics professor and one of the few who was a registered teacher of Harry's group of teachers since the class was technically supposed to start in sixth not the summer before first. He would be taking Tuesday and Thursday evenings and most of Harry's Saturday. 

They other boys showed their sympathy and silenced their gratefulness that it wasn't their schedule. 

They went to lunch not long after were Harry had a surprise half-way through his meal. 

~HHHHHH ~ 

The evening before while Harry was being brought into the brotherhood of Durmstrang- 

Cliats a goblin who was known for his ability for attention to detail. Which was what got him the records keeping position when his predecessor "retired" years ago when he'd missed something vital. He gathered the crystals from the healing that finished this morning to take them to the prisons himself. He knew the child they who took the abuse from was better but it still bothered him greatly. He would get a thrill out of the prisoners experiencing just a bit of this pain. 

He got into one of the employee carts. It was much more comfortable then the client ones. Since it was so late very few clients would see it so there wouldn't be a problem. 

Pulling the lever for movement he settled down for the ride. It would take a while. 

When the cart started getting close to the dragon he wasn't hearing it's rawr; his delicate ears were hearing ticking. It was coming from the box of crystals. It got louder when he passed the dragon- it was insistent. When he passed another 100 yards it started to slow down again. Cliats, backed up the cart until the ticking was at it's most insistent. He put his finger onto an -unknown to any but gobin- button and maneuvered the cart track magically to just before the doors of a vault. 

He set down the box and contacted the goblins in charge of security and Rogcrat- as he was now in charge of this vault according to the symbol stamped beside the door. Once all the necessary goblins were in attendance and calmed enough to deal with; he began explaining what had happened. In a the times he had taken the crystals down he had never had something like this happen before. 

Rogcrat took the box of crystals and walked down the way about a hundred yards, and then a hundred more. He opened the box and one of the crystals came zooming by. Almost through one of the guards. 

Cliats examined the crystal and discovered it was the soul crystal, it was stuck to the door at exactly the same height as where Rogcrat had opened the box at. When Rogcrat arrived back in the group Cliats explained the crystal and the group discussed the implications. 

Rogcrat thought it might mean there was more soul located in that vault- like attracts like. They were able to pry the crystal off the door and put it into a lead case. Rogcrat wondered how many more bits of soul the goblins were going to find along the way. He would inform the ritualists who were in charge of the item cleansing room. When the items list was finished and enacted he feared what they would find. If the crystal still reacted to the vaults afterward he would request permission to open and retrieve the item. 

~HHHHHH ~ 

Karkaroff pulled McKeon of to the side after dinner. Usually it was a chance for the students to get to know the first years, when he had seen Krum and Potter leave he needed to know what was going on. He told McKeon to pay special attention to Potter and to let him know if anything else was going on outside of the norm. 

Karkaroff then called to Stanimir Bukhalov. He was a part of security detail. He was training in the school before he took on a place at the Bulgarian Ministry as an auror. It wasn't necessary to stay as security at the school but it would give him an opportunity to rise higher and faster in the ranks. He showed Bukhalov a copy of Harry Potter's health records and asked him to investigate the family. He wanted to know WHY Potter had to be there for two weeks a year. If he could keep him away even for that much he'd take the boy home himself if he had to. 

~HHHHHH ~ 

Monte Carlo- same evening as when the goblins discovered another soul piece residing in Gringotts, and Harry became a Yngre bror and Karkaroff sent Bukhalov to investigate the Dursleys. -- 

Who the wizarding world knew as Albus Dumbledore was cruising the gambling tables as Al Brian: he began early in the morning with a breakfast at a little cafe, walked around the streets of Nice and reintroduced himself to the area. He had reversed his glamor charmed glasses to make himself appear closer to a muggle 35. Old enough not to get carded, young enough to relish his choice of delectables on display. 

Years ago he had discovered that the muggleborn students were disturbed by such an advanced aged person looking so young- his natural look was a healthy 55. So he developed the glasses. They were something he could pass off as needing to wear all the time- the charm lasted two hours after taking them off if he needed to. As that was longer than the one hour for Poly-juice so he never needed to worry about someone finding out. He just had to awaken before his guests. 

Speaking of which- there a beautiful young man -blonde, dark expression indicating dissatisfaction with his lot in life. Al sat next to him at the craps table and began betting. He started with small talk. Working his way around the young man's defenses. He didn't care if he won or lost. The money wasn't his. He took a great deal of the enrollment money every year for his vacations. If he over spent he'd just sell some Hogwarts artifacts or paintings. It was why some of the paintings no longer interacted. They were fakes that only had enough magic to move. 

By the time the man- a French born Pierre, had lost his money Al was more than ready to pour on the last bit of charm needed to get him to get him home. They walked out together and Al put a dozing- charm on Pierre so he could apparate him without being noticed. 

They arrived outside the wards of a fabulous mansion just twenty kilometers to the west of Monaco in Nice. 

What magical historians didn't know was that all of the founders of Hogwarts had homes in other countries. Helga had one in Switzerland. Godric's in Germany, Salazar in Spain, and Rowena here in France. They all spent at least a month every year from the school as vacation as they had learned that being close enough to the school to be recognized led to being asked by their neighbors for help and advice- not very relaxing. 

And one of the perks of being headmaster was as long as there wasn't a sitting heir to the founders the houses were available to him. He'd ruined the last heir before he'd had a chance to claim. And as far as Albus was concerned there weren't anymore. 

Al began kissing Pierre before they moved any closer to the gates. They groped and Al found out Pierre knew exactly what he was doing. Nearly being lost in the sensations Albus failed to realize they weren't actually moving any closer to the gates. They were walking, but they were still the same distance away. 

He took one big step forward looking at his feet and realized he was still on the same flagstone. 

He looked at his nearly debauched companion and decided to deal with it in the morning. He apparated them to a nearby hotel where they spent the rest of the long night together. 

-zzzz- 

The next morning Albus Dumbledore arrived -without either glamor to prevent recognition-once more at the Ravenclaw Mansion. He walked the perimeter of the property and couldn't move a hair closer to the house. He found the ward stone but nothing he did allowed him entrance. He worked for hours. Eventually calling in Fawkes to get around the wards. 

Fawkes looked at the man who'd bound the school's phoenix to himself. It reduced the power he had at his own disposal and prevented him from protecting the students of Hogwarts for the last forty years. He knew these were not wards he could by-pass. They were tuned to the owner and anything not the owner or personally permitted could ever enter. But he knew he had to fake it to make the maniac before him leave him be. 

He flamed out five times and just shook his head sadly. Albus Dumbledore then did the best thing for the phoenix before him. He grabbed Fawkes by the neck and threw the phoenix against the wards. A terrible sound came from the wards and from the phoenix. 

The wards inflamed the poor phoenix but before his new egg could be reformed so Dumbledore could snatch him back up he vanished. When Dumbledore attempted to walk through the wards once again- instead of merely preventing Dumbledore from entering the wards he was now bodily thrown from them. He landed hard on his back and could barely groan his pain. A man stopped walking when he neared and gave a start when he realized who was laying in the middle of the sidewalk. 

"Is that you Headmaster Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore looked and there standing tall was Nathan Clearwater. His own Penelope was attending Hogwarts as a fifth year.

"What are you doing here Nathan?"  
As Nathan helped the headmaster up he explained that the family was doing a tour of France for the holiday. When Albus looked down as he was brushing himself off he realized he was old- like he usually looked at school -old. He reached for his glasses but they were still in his pocket. He had the same clothes on. Not his robes. What had happened. He looked at where he knew the mansion was but could no longer see it nor sense it with his magic. It had closed itself off to him entirely now. 

He brushed Nathan off with explanations of a visit with an old friend when he'd ran into something he hadn't expected. 

Finding a nearby alleyway he apparated to an abandoned quarry. He conjured a mirror and took in the full inventory of what had been done. The glasses would no longer make him look younger. They would make him look older- and he'd almost fainted when he turned them up as high as he usually does. 

He raged and screamed until hoarse right there in the quarry. He let loose his magic and that too shocked him stupid. 

He had been a second year when he'd stumbled across the spell to siphon off another's magic. It explained how much he could take from whom and how far he could go before they would notice. He'd been doing such to nearly every student since and that was how he'd become so powerful. He only used the full leaches on orphans like Potter and Longbottom those no one would notice or have checked at Gringotts. He was below average now. He needed to go to Diagon Ally and pick up some more magic- and quick. 

~HHHHHH~ 

Meanwhile at Durmstrang: Harry Potter had an unexpected lunch companion land in the middle of his third helping of salad. A tiny chick- covered with ash and chirping joyfully at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastair McKeon is one of my favorite characters from one of my other favorite book series "Honor Harrington" by David Weber. 
> 
> No I didn't go into details with Dumbledore's dalliance. Yuck.


	5. Happy Birthday Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has his eleventh birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks. Harry has had his first encounter with Fawkes, we've met his teachers, and we have a broad view of what's happening with Dumbles. I'm going to skip to the night before and Harry's birthday. Remember the letters were coming about a week after Dudley's birthday. So we're skipping about two weeks- but I will summarize it. The next jump will probably be to September 1st and 2nd.

~HHHHHH ~ 

Karkaroff looked through the information that Stanimir Bukhalov had gotten him. The house had blood wards. A nasty bit of protection. It was banded in England because it took a willing sacrifice and for someone to warp that sacrifice. The truth is usually the ward would wrap around what they sacrificed for. The fact that Dumbledore- according to the report -had tied it to the boy's aunt. He had also applied a redirect ward for anyone with a Dark Mark. If someone with a dark mark appeared on the property they'd find themselves in Knockturn Alley unconscious- which given that place- they'd be dead before they awoke. Everyone with a Dark Mark except for the person who had voluntarily given blood FROM the Mark- Severus Snape. In addition a ward on magicals- other then Potter in general- could walk down the sidewalk and see, talk, even touch the boy and once they had walked away forget WHERE the encounter happened. They'd remember it had but not where in England. 

All very protective if you didn't look closely at the health report, if you didn't read the letter from Dumbledore to the Dursleys. 

Dumbledore was looking to isolate the boy from other magicals.   
Anyone in England would raise hell if they knew what their "savior" was going through. The wards were protective but also isolating and insidious. 

He instructed Stanimir Bukhalov to put a magical signature report ward on the Dursley's residence. He knew Dumbledore was likely to either go or send someone there when Harry didn't show up for school-if not sooner. 

~HHHHHH ~ 

Harry, once he knew what his lunch time dining companion was, had no trouble in making friends with it. He'd always been good with animals. He was able to go to the library after lunch and learned everything he needed to about his new friend. He named him Guy Fawkes. 

The goblins had come through with the cease and desist and Harry found Victor's advice about the redirect ward spot on. Only problem was, when the redirect ward was finally put into place all of his mail that had been sitting around-some of it for nearly ten years had appeared as well. Which was how Harry met his first house-elf in Sally. She informed him that all of the mail that had been jinxed or cursed had been properly disposed of as had anything perishable. He began sorting through the letters when he could starting with official letters from Gringotts and the various magical ministries from around the world. 

He'd also gotten a notice that the "misplaced items" list had finally been completed. The fifty pages of names alone was more than he had bargained for. An itemized and detailed list was also available and it was the size of a book. The goblins estimated it would take about a month to get everything back and purified. Anything that had been legally sold wouldn't be available but they would enquire about availability. In addition because Hogwarts was technically Harry's everything in it would count as his. So they wouldn't be able to get anything there without Harry's or Rogcrat's presence. They did have a goblin representative at the school who would be able to tell the bank if something was there. 

He did resize his mother's "matchbox" which was a trunk-like his, but he was unable to open it. Alastair cast a couple spells on it and discovered an age requirement to open. Once Harry turned 11 he would be able to open it-which would be tonight. 

He'd already read through three of the dictionaries. He'd started with Latin, at the encouragement of his brors and it had proven vital in all of his courses. The other two had been Norwegian and Bulgarian. 

He was enjoying his classes. And the fact so many of them interwove with others was amazing. His politics class was probably the hardest. He was grateful that Alastair had already taken it and could help. 

All of the teachers were fair and so far the worse was other students- at least at first. So few of them realized that Harry wasn't the same as in those books. They eventually calmed down and he was able to make a couple of friends. Stefan Cristov and Martin Walsh. Stefan was Bulgarian and Martin was Irish. His father upon learning that Martin was magical refused to send him to an English school. Something that Harry learned Alastair's grandfather had done with Alastair's father. It helped that Durmstrang taught both the old ways and non-magical subjects so they could better blend with non-magicals. 

He did have his group therapy sessions and they went the furthest in getting his classmates off his back. The bror therapy was amazing as well. It got him far when it came to fitting in and although his brors seemed to accept him- after everything he'd experienced with the Dursleys he had thought it would be temporary like with his contemporaries in school prior. The therapy also reduced bullying. It was hard to pick on someone you related to. 

It was the evening before his birthday. He wasn't sure if he wanted to try and stay up like was his habit on his birthday or not, he still had class the next day. With his extra course he usually had very little downtime. 

About 9:30 in the evening Harry gave staying up as a bad job. He was truly tired and he didn't want to attend classes tired. 

He had his pajamas on and was reading his Herb-mal-tion (HERBolgy, aniMALs, poTIONs), books. He was on the last chapter. 

At a yawn from Harry, Marko asked, "are you sure you want to stay up?" 

"No, in fact I'm about ready to lay down. I'm on my last page of my last chapter. " 

Marko, Alastair and Victor looked at one another and nodded. They wouldn't wake him but they were going to make sure his birthday was as amazing as possible. The counselor had asked Harry about if he was excited for his birthday and told he was excited to make it another year. When he'd asked about cake and presents Harry looked at him like he was crazy and said he'd not had either in his memory. 

They had already each gotten him something and had planned on teaching him how to fly on a broom between classes and dinner. They'd requested his favorite meals for the day from the kitchens- breakfast (a Full English) lunch was steak and kidney pie. Dinner would be a full roast with beef, extra vegg to keep the healers happy, and popovers. Victory sponge was going to be dessert. With extra fruit on the side. 

-zzzzzz- 

As the clock struck midnight something in the room clicked and pair of voices: female and male- singing 'Happy Birthday'. The four students woke up and looked around. Harry's mother's trunk was opened and the voices were coming from there. He crawled over and fully lifted the lid. Inside was a picture of two adults supposedly his parents waving and singing Happy Birthday. It was repeated again until he pulled a letter addressed to him at the top. 'To our son: Harry Potter'. 

He opened it with trembling hands but with Victor's arm around his waist and Alastair's around his shoulders they gave him strength. Marko had crawled up on Harry's bed and was just sitting there with support in his eyes. 

Harry opened the first letter he had ever gotten from his parents. It read: 

Our Dearest Harry, 

We love you with all we are and are not the least bit sorry that you have grown up without us if that means you have had the chance to grow up. 

It is likely that if you were raised by Petunia you have been grossly mistreated. Please if you haven't already go to Gringotts and get healed. 

If you are reading this something went very wrong. This trunk was given to your Aunt Petunia as a last precaution, others were given to you godmother and another to your godfather. On your eleventh birthday they will open if they are with you and in a magical environment. Your Aunt Petunia was the lowest possibility of who we wanted you to be placed with if something happened to us. But it was a possibility and this is yours. It has copies of our journals from when we were in school, when we got married and pregnant with you. When we went into hiding and why. 

Know we love you Son. We are proud of you whatever you are doing and wherever you are. 

With all our hopes and prayers, 

James and Lily Potter 

Harry looked at his brors with tears in his eyes. Victor put the letter back in the trunk and Harry found himself in the middle of a bror sandwich. He began to weep for parents he never knew, for the opportunity to be raised loved and secure. He cried himself to sleep in the cocoon of brors. Alastair cast an expansion charm on the bed and the other three boys fell asleep wrapped around Harry. 

-zzzzzz- 

A couple hours Harry awoke hot and cozy; with his stomach rumbling so hard the others grumbled. Looking around he realized he was wrapped around Victor with Marko wrapped behind him. But his head was on Alastair's arm. Who was on the other side of Marko. He was embarrassed but touched. He'd never had anyone comfort him before. And definitely never had anyone sleep with him to make the rest of his night better. 

He pulled Marko's arm off and pulled away from Victor. He had to fight a strange stab of jealousy when Marko wiggled closer to Victor. And the two of them kept sleeping. 

He went into the bathroom then returned and began eating what had been left by his bed this time- peaches and clotted cream. When he'd eaten his fill a gruff voice said- "back in Potter. You can cuddle with me since Marko stole your teddy bear." Alastair's arms were open and Harry's eyes widening in shock that he was still welcome back in bed. But he climbed back in and curled into Alastair. In seconds he was asleep again. 

He was reawaken at seven to get up and ready for his day. Like planned by his brors, he woke to his favorite breakfast. Took the first two of his classes (learning about asphodel - a beautiful wild lily whose potions properties were numerous and puffskiens a strange fluffy animal that eats boogies.) and had his favorite lunch although he wasn't sure how he felt eating the amazing gravy right after watching an animal eating boogies. But he was beyond touched. Harry hadn't even been given such a small thing before. 

After lunch was his favorite class. Potions prep. The students didn't brew, but they took notes on how the earlier mentioned plant/s and animal/s were used. The test to see if they'd done their homework was as the professor was brewing they would ask what went next and how: crushed, sliced, diced or whole. If there were multiple ways something could be placed in which would lead to a more pure product or if another ingredient entirely would lead there. Or just one ingredient leading to a different product entirely. Monday and Wednesday were used to prepare the ingredients and research their properties in all their various forms. Friday was "brew-day". 

But the school did have a minor tradition: if a student was at school their eleventh birthday- (any students with a summer birthdays usually) the year magic really began for a child: the potion's professor would do a simple but fun brew- usually a temporary hair color changing brew or something that shot fireworks. Even though potions could be dangerous there was no sense in excluding that it could be fun. 

It was with blue and red hair and a huge smile Harry went out to the flying arena. The rule at the school was at least two eldre brors needed to be present even if they were from another room for a yngre bror to learn how to fly for EACH yngre bror learning. It was thought that flying could be very dangerous and if a new flyer lost control- having more then one bror around was the best- if nothing else one could run for help if needed. 

Harry took to flying like a fish took to swimming. He'd never felt so free. And he was good. The four of them tossed a quaffle around so Harry could get used to flying with one hand and not completely paying attention to his broomstick. They deemed him more than adequate and he was encouraged to tryout for Quidditch next spring. He was promised they'd fly more throughout the summer. If nothing else, Harry could tag along with Krum and his team and fly with them. 

Harry was having the best day of his life: birthday or not. Dinner was an affair and the entire school sang him "Happy Birthday " before they all dug into the cake. When they got to their room he hugged his three brors. Harry had never felt more loved in his life. 

Alastair gave the other two a look over Harry's form during the hug that said, 'when I graduated this had better keep happening.' It was the first physical expression Harry had initiated. 

They each handed Harry a present. Alastair his copies of a couple of dictionaries that Harry didn't have yet, Japanese and Gaelic. As well as a couple chocolate frogs. Marko gave Harry some exploding snap cards and some fizzing wizzbees. Finally Krum handed him a scarf with Krum's team's colors on it -blue and green- and a letter. Harry read the letter and sat abruptly. "She'll share what she knows?" 

"Yeah, it's one of the reasons she agreed for me to take you on. She thought she could fill in some gaps for you." 

The letter was from Victor's mother, Victoria. She was the ICW representative for Bulgaria but she had also been Lily's pen-pal from school. She had a faded yellow picture of two teenager girls in bellbottoms and stripes. Big 70s hair and all. Their arms wrapped around each other's backs laughingat an unknown joke. They were leaning on a car with British plates. Victoria had visited Britain for a summer and had stayed with Lily. 

In the letter she promised to tell Harry everything as soon as they had a chance to meet up. Which she said would be a long weekend in August. 

At the insistence of Guy, Harry went over and patted him. He was barely more then a chick and looked to be becoming a myriad of colors. His head was bronze, with silver wings, a golden chest and black body. He didn't know what the colors ment but the bird was beautiful. As he pet him, he felt as if somewhere deep in his mind a door was opening. It was if he could feel what the phoenix could. From where he was scratching he moved his hand a few mila to the left and practically felt the bird purr. He jumped back. 

"What's wrong Harry?" Marko asked. 

"I-i think I can hear my phoenix." 

Alastair looked up and stated."He bonded to you Harry. I thought he might. It's a natural bond as you don't even know how to spell one yet. He'll be able to sense if you're in distress and find you even bring you back someplace safe. He'll also croon and comfort you if you sad or scared. That connection goes both ways." 

Harry looked at Alastair then Guy. The phoenix seemed to nod and lean towards Harry. Harry smiled and said, "it's wonderful to truly meet you Guy." 

Harry put the phoenix on his shoulder and began his study for the next day. They were going over Latin versus Celtic Runes and how the different languages interacted with spells. 

It was nearing nine when Sally the house-elf came by with some birthday greetings for Harry from the mail redirect. He was starting on all the mountains of fan-mail he had. But thought it best to work his way back. There were about a dozen tonight. Most of them normal well-wishes. There a couple that creeped him out though. Three of them from the same family: one young girl asked Harry to come save her from her poor home. That she was certain they would get married and he would buy her a big house and a dozen house elves so she'd never have to do chores again. Her barely older brother insisted they would be best friends and they would be in Griffindor together at Hogwarts, and Harry would share all of his fame with him. Finally their mother let into him for not allowing more BWL books be published- how he was disappointing hundreds of fans: including her children. She went on to tell him how great friends he and her son would be and how she was grooming her daughter to be his perfect wife. All of this creeped him out and the box of homemade fudge made him leary. He called for Sally and asked her to take the letters and fudge to the headmaster. 

Alastair asked why he hadn't had any of the fudge, Harry explained he didn't take candy from strangers- especially ones who tried telling him who his friends were going to be and who he'd marry. 

Harry finished the last of the preparations for class and got ready for bed. He grabbed the top journal out of his mother's trunk and began to read. He read how she had found she was magical and her sister wasn't. About a very skinny boy who told her all about magic. 

There was so much revealed already. If only he'd been able to read at least this journal when he was younger and having accidental magic. 

Martin and Stefan came by right before the room was going into lights out. 

"Sorry we took so long, the gift we ordered for you just arrived." Stefan said. 

"You guys didn't have to get me anything. You said Happy Birthday earlier. That's more than even my relatives do." 

"We know we didn't have to. That's why it's a gift. Although we did go halves on it." Martin said. 

They together handed him a box that had holes in the side. When he opened it a little Ball Python was curled up inside. Guy looked inside and crooned at the tiny thing. 

Harry looked at his friends. 

"Look, you said that you think that you talked to the Burmese Python at the zoo in Group. Parseltongue is a really rare gift. And if you have it there's special magic that you will be able to do that very few others can. There are some especially important healing spells that can ONLY be cast by parsel." Explained Martin. 

Harry took the tiny snake out of the box and lifted it to his eyes. Began rubbing along it's head with a finger. He heard "_warm_". 

"_Hullo_" 

"_Who are you?_" 

"_Harry Potter, what is your name?_" 

"_Ratsbane_" 

Ratsbane stuck his tongue out at Harry and spoke once more. "_Are you a speaker?_" 

"_A speaker?_" 

"_A speaker to snakes?_ 

Harry looked at Martin who looked very excited. 

"Harry, you ARE a parselmouth." 

Harry looked at his new little friend. "_It would appear I am._" 

"Did you guys happen to get supplies for my little friend? I have nothing for him." 

"OH yeah, here." Stefan grabbed what looked like an ice cube out of the snake box and tapped it with his wand. It enlarged to a terrarium complete with realistic environment and a warming rock. Harry placed Ratsbane on the rock to hear the little snake sigh in contentment. 

"Thanks guys. This is fabulous." 

"Happy Birthday Harry. Good night." 

Both boys waved at Harry as Harry carried his new friend into the room. Alastair looked at the terrarium then at Harry. "At this rate your going to need your own room just for your pets." 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Neither take up much space." Harry rubbed along Ratsbane's scales and asked him if he needed anything to eat anytime soon." _No. I ate before I was taken from last nest. Maybe in a week a mini-rat would be nice._" 

The hissing attracted the attention of the rest of his brors. They looked at one another yet again. None commented on Harry's newest revelation. Whenever something was pointed out as unusual they noticed he withdrew and tried not to reveal it again. 

Alastair nodded at them though. He would inform the headmaster of it. Harry would be needing yet more training to cultivate this talent to the best of his ability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Fawkes look. Since I made him the school's rather the Dumbles's I made him represent the whole school not just Griffindor.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. Be kind. This is my first work. Thanks.


End file.
